Beauty and the Beast
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: She is the daughter of a deceased Inventor, who finds solace in her books. He is a cursed Prince who needs to find love before the last petal falls. Sound familiar? It should. Its beauty and the beast done Inuyasha style. InuKag. MirSang. R
1. I:Prologue

_Hey all! And yes, here I am again, back with yet another story. This time, there will be an abnormally long and pointless disclaimer because I'm writing a parody story. So, yea. Hope you guys like it, please read and review, tell me what you think, otherwise, id be clueless on whether to continue or not!  
Kirra_

**Disclaimer: Okay, here we go. I do not own the following: Inuyasha(unfortunately), Nightwish, Beauty and the Beast, and the song "Beauty and the Beast" by Nightwish. I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, nor do I own any music I may use. So there. That's all there so staff couldn't possibly delete this! Now, we all roll our eyes, smirk and Keep reading. That's what I do.**

**Summary: Its Beauty and the Beast done Inuyasha style!! And when you think about it, that crossover is PERFECT. I got the inspiration from a number of things; Nightwish and their song called "Beauty and the Beast" Its an amazing rendition of this classic tale., The movie Riggoletto, and the classic Disney movie.**

**Characters and their relations to the original piece:  
Kagome: Belle a.k.a Beauty  
Inuyasha :Beast a.k.a The Prince  
Sango: Mrs. Potts  
Shippo: Chip  
Miroku: Lumiere  
Naraku: Gaston  
Sesshomaru :Cogsworth  
Jaken: LaFou**

**I was thinking of these relations and I felt that what I have chosen fits pretty well. Miroku in Lumieres spot especially, they're both rather lecherous, aren't they? The Curses are a bit different though. And I'll tell you how;  
Inuyasha- Once human, now cursed to be a Demon until he finds his true love. A rose seals this curse and if the last petal falls before he finds love, he will remained cursed forever. Sango- Cursed as a Demon Cat Kilala . Occasionally human, but when put under a lot of stress, she changes(kind of like Furuba)  
Miroku- Cursed with the Wind Tunnel ( I cant remember the proper name)  
Shippo- Cursed as a fox demon Sesshomaru- Cursed by the Sounga. He keeps himself locked up so he wont hurt anybody.**

**Okay, now then, on with the story!!**

Beauty and the Beast

_Kirralle Hazayaki_

I: Prologue/ Introduction.

_Once upon a time, there was a Prince in a very large castle. The Prince was, as it stood, Very selfish _

_and greedy. The price of royalty it is said. One evening in a powerful and fierce storm, a loud knock _

_came from the front doors. Upon opening the doors, The Prince had come to face a horrid and very _

_ugly old beggar woman. For the gift of a single red rose, she wished to stay the night. But appalled by _

_her appearance, he quickly turned her away. She warned him not to be fooled by appearance alone_

_, that beauty was found within, but he wouldn't hear of it. Upon turning her away a second time, she _

_sighed and shook her head. "You shouldn't judge people merely by appearance, child" She said, _

_shedding her haggard appearance. What stood before the Prince this time, was a beautiful _

_enchantress, more beautiful than he had ever seen in a woman. The Prince tried to apologize, but the _

_enchantress wouldn't hear it._

"My boy, what you have done cannot be corrected. You placed this curse upon yourself. Now suffer."

She said, handing him a red rose and turning around. "Oh" She called from behind " If you do not

find true love in someone and that person find true love in you before the last petal from that rose falls,

you and this entire castle will be cursed for eternity. I suggest you shape up." She called, walking out

into the now calming storm. The Prince, upon closing the large doors, stared at the rose warily.

Horrified, the Prince noticed that his hands had begun to deform and become something he had never

known. A Sudden pain pierced its way through the Prince, sending him to the ground in a loud and

painful howl. More beastlike than Human. As his screams filled the castle walls, he swore he heard the

others scream with him. The Next day, the Prince found himself different, and once he looked in the

mirror, his suspicions were confirmed. He truly was a Beast. Hideous and abhorred in appearance.

Silver ears graced the top of his head and his once beautiful amber eyes were now a dark blue, the

whites of his eyes , a blood red. Large scars tore across his cheeks and created the illusion of suffering.

After seeing the fate of his companions, he came to the conclusion that he had gotten the worst of it,

and his heart grew ugly…and empty, so empty that it would seem that in its place was a black hole.

Sucking in anything joyous or merry near him, scaring off anyone bold enough to try to get close to

him. So he locked himself away in the castle. Only an enchanted mirror to serve as his connection to

the outside world. There in his castle, he awaited the fateful day where the last petal would fall, and he

could carry out his days as a beast.

For who could ever love a Beast?

This Story is not like the others. Princess meets Prince and everyone lives happily ever after. No, this

story is much different… There is not a princess to grace this tale with her beauty, only a poor inventors

daughter and her books. Its about a Prince turned into a Beast by his own selfishness and inability to

look at things past their appearance. And about everyone who was forced to suffer along with him as his

search for an unrequited love goes on and on, watching the rose frightened, every time a petal falls.

This story is about a girl who lives for a good book and longs to belong somewhere in the world, but

worries she never can. And about a tormented soul, worried that he can never be loved because he

himself is not beautiful. This story is about how those two paths cross, changing each others lives

forever. So if you've come looking for a story with not problems and a perfect happily ever after ending,

you've come to the wrong place. However, if you are looking for a story in which two lovers have to

fight to stay together, than by all means, stay. Stay and listen to a tale somewhat gruesome, somewhat

ugly, but beautiful at the same time. For Beauty lies within, you will come to learn. The tale of Beauty and

the Beast.

* * *

_**Okay! Short, but that's the Prologue! Um, yea. This is a big jump for me, I don't know how well this **_

_**will fly, I hope it goes well. So yea, please review and tell me what you think. I promise, the following **_

_**chapters(If there are any) will be longer. ( I wont bother writing if nobody likes it!) So um, bear with **_

_**me here. Anyways, heres hoping. Until Next time!**_

__

Ja!

Kirralle


	2. II: The Beauty

II: The Beauty 

In a land far, far away, there was a small and somewhat secluded town surrounded by lush forests. In that town,

lived a girl, no older than 17 years. Her father had since passed on and she was left an orphan, but was well

enough on her own two feet to survive without him. Her name was Kagome, though most people did not know

this and referred to her silently as "Beauty". Kagome was one who preferred the lifestyles of the characters in

her books to that of those around her. Every day, she could be seen wandering about the town, always with a

book in her hand, her nose stuck inside of it like glue. It was almost impossible to make small talk with the girl for

she was always but always reading. Though, if you were to ask anyone about her, nothing bad would come out

of their mouths. She was always smiling and was courteous enough to say hello back to people, she was hardly

a bother and wasn't in any debt that anyone could think of, which was especially mind boggling for the shop

owners in town, who often wondered where she got the money to live on.

Nobody paid much attention to her otherwise, except one. Who was purely infatuated with her grace and

beauty. For who else did this man know that could dodge moving carriages and still be able to keep pace with

the town without looking up from her book. His name was Naraku. Known by all the woman as the most

handsome man in all of the country, every woman who crossed paths with him would swoon and sigh. Every

woman except for Kagome, who would spare him but a passing glance and a smile every now and then. This is

what intrigued him. He often wondered why she didn't care, or perhaps, maybe she cared too much to notice

him.

This was why he was determined to make her his. No matter what, the thing he wanted more than all the

riches in the world, was Kagome Higurashi. Her smile enchanted him, the way her hips swayed when she walked

made him, the great Naraku, swoon in spite of himself. And her laugh. A rare gem that anyone was lucky to hear,

was the most beautiful sound in the world to him. But Naraku only wanted her for her looks, he realized. He

couldn't care less about what she was thinking or how she felt about anything. His philosophy was that a

woman shouldn't have to think, but to do the housework and fret over their men when they are late for supper.

His head often filled with thoughts of what it would be like to court such a beauty, making all the other

somewhat gorgeous woman envious, sneering and grumbling as they walk past, arm in arm. That pleased him

highly. And who was to stop him. Surely Kagome wouldn't have the heart to turn him down. If he handed her all

but a mushy romance note like something from her books, what could she possibly do but say no?

Naraku had planned to do something of the like that night, slipping a note between the pages of her book

when she went in to check on her supper. But that night, Kagome was nowhere to be found. And that confused

people.

* * *

Kagome sighed angrily as she pushed her way past the bushes and small trees on the outskirts of the forest. 

The family horse, Philippe, had once again escaped, scared of the oncoming storm, had darted off into the forest

behind Kagomes house. She had hastily made her way into the forest and squinted her eyes to see better. It had

started to rain about five minutes after she had gotten into the forest and Kagome had begun to wish she had

brought her cloak as to keep the rain out. Stumbling over branches now and then, she began to click her tongue

and whistle for her horse.

The Storm was moving in quick and she swore she had heard a whinny coming from behind one of the trees,

but right about that time, a loud clap of thunder echoed through the trees, the preceding lighting illuminating the

grounds before her for but a second or so. Waiting for the next flash of light, Kagome had picked up her

petticoat and skirt to look around for hoof prints, or anything for that matter that my signal Philippe's presence.

She smiled lightly as she began to follow a trail of muddy prints, leading her deeper into the forest. Kagome

pushed the wet chunks of hair away from her eyes and sighed, twirling around a few times in hopes of finding

more hoof prints. None were to be found and she sighed. Clicking her tongue a few more times and calling the

horses name, she smiled as she heard the familiar whinnying of her horse. She quickly stumbled over to the

noise, finding her horse cowering under a tall, nearly toppled tree. She quickly walked over to him and began

stroking his nose, as means of calming him down. She slowly led him away from the trees and into the somewhat

road where Kagome tied a rope she had in her pocket around his nose and began looking for a way out.

Seeing the dim glow of candlelit windows in the distance, Kagome began leading her horse towards the

light. After about ten or so minutes of walking, she found herself standing in front of an enormous set of iron

gates. She sighed warily and made to open the gates, which swung open with ease. Kagome walked carefully

past the gates and slowly made her way to the door, after tying the rope on Philippe to the gate. Huge brass door

knockers sat bolted to the huge wooden doors. She found that the handles were unusually heavy and needed

both hands to knock once, which sent a thunderous echo into the castle walls. Not a minute after she had

knocked a second time, the doors swung open to put into sight a large foyer and a petit girl with crimson red

eyes and black hair standing with the doors handle in her fist. She smiled tiredly and looked around. Kagome

quickly explained her situation and the girl opposite her smiled comfortingly and moved to let her in. She sent a

small-ish boy with orange hair our to put the horse in the stables and closed the door behind him. Upon taking

her coat, a man with black hair a lecherous smile bowed and mumbled something Kagome thought sounded like;

"Welcome to the Beasts castle. I hope you know what your getting into"

* * *

_**Okay, that's chapter two! Huzzah! Okay, so yea… that's about it. I think this story has really good potential.**_

_**I hope you all like it! Anyways, please review!**_

_**Until Next time!**_

_**  
Ja!**_

_**Kirralle!**_


	3. III: The Beast

**OMG _This makes me so happy. Im so glad you all like this so much! If you noticed, this is set to that _**

**_time period, not lights, just candles and whatnot. and the garb is a bit different too, so no silly _**

**_schoolgirl uniform! Hurrah! Um, some people might not understand this, but Jaken is like Gastons Le _**

**_Fou. Instead of hovering around Sessy, Nakraku gets the pest. Kohaku isnt in this. Also, i decided to _**

**_make her an orphan because, granted, having soembody at home waiting would make it a tad bit _**

**_more dramatic, its equally sad not having anyone but an annoying hunter wanting to marry you. So.._**

**_Sorry to confuse anyone!!_**

* * *

III: The Beast 

"Welcome to the Beasts castle, I hope you know what your getting into"

* * *

Kagome looked around at the interior of the castle. Tapestries and cloth hung lazily from the walls, a dark 

blue color, graced by Stained Glass windows, with pictures telling a fairy tale Story with a dark plot. The

castles decorating, though fantastic as it was, was merely a mark of elegance on the castle itself. Each

room was exquisitely coordinated and beautiful. A roaring fire could be found in every room, offering

warmth and shelter to those coming in. A grand staircase waited eagerly to lead travelers to the second

story, in which there was the east and west halls. The west hall was where Sango, the maid who had

opened the door, placed Kagome for the night. The east hall, which was aforementioned briefly, was

strictly off limits to her, and anyone who didn't know what lurked there. Sango led Kagome into the room

quietly, closing the door as silently as possible. Kagome smiled at the homely surroundings and turned

to thank Sango. At least she would have if not for the grave face which had placed itself firmly on the

maid. "Miss, I must tell you some things before you get to settled in. Things of utmost importance if

you're to stay here the evening." she said, sitting Kagome on the bed, and setting herself next to her.

"Okay, I'm listening" Kagome mumbled, turning to face her.

"Miss, this Castle is a cursed one. But not so much the castle as the people in it. Each and every one of

us is cursed. But none have it so bad as our Master. The Prince of this castle. He has been turned into

something…abhorred and quite unlike himself." Sango began. Kagomes eyes grew wide and she settled

herself in further on the bed, thinking this would prove a good story. "Our Master, Prince Inuyasha, is

quite Beastly. Literally. You see, Some years back now, I'm quite sure I've lost track of it all, A haggard

beggar woman came to our door, in the same condition you are in. Lost by the storm, she offered but a

single rose in return for a room.

Disgusted by her appearance, he immediately turned her away, for the Prince, when not in his current

state, was quite handsome. Persistent, the hag knocked again, The Prince sighed and opened the door,

ready to tell her off once more, when right before his eyes, the woman shed her ugly outlook and

showed to be quite beautiful. She smiled wickedly at him and sighed, handing him the rose… She said,

'Boy, you must not judge by appearance only. Because of your hatred for ugly things, let this entire

castle be cursed, and you the worst. You must find true love before the last petal on this rose falls, or

you all shall be cursed like this. Forever." Sango recited, as if reading from a book. Kagome sighed and

nodded. "So, all of you, your all…"

"Cursed?" Sango said. "yes we are. But we do not take it as seriously as the Prince. For all of us have…

unusual problems. Mine for instance, when under great stress, my body transforms into a giant cat…like

thing. Its quite awkward really. Miroku, the butler, yousaw him at the door. He has something on his

hand that grows and causes him unusual amounts of pain. Its sad really, but I feel little sympathy, for the

man is quite the lecher. Shippo, somewhat of an adopted child for me is cursed by a small fox demon. Our

Masters brother, Sesshomaru, cursed by a most powerful sword. So powerful that he has locked himself

away as to not hurt anyone. But the master, our Prince takes his curse heavily and has changed greatly."

Sango stated sadly, staring at her hands, placed neatly on her lap. Kagome looked at her with a confused

stare and sighed.

"I am sorry. What, pray tell is the masters curse?" she said curiously and as politely as she could.

Sango smiled and nodded.

"A Great beast. His hair has turned to a silvery white and equal colored dog ears sit precariously atop

his head. Crimson scars grace his face exuberantly and his hands have turned into something like paws,

sharp claws threatening us when we go astray. I'm quite sure he wont be happy about you as our guest.

But your welcome to stay for as long as you want, granted, you aren't scared away first." She said in an

ominous tone. Kagome nodded and sat up straighter, clearing her throat.

"I'm not afraid." she said certainly. Sango smiled and patted her hand lightly.

"Well then, perhaps that will change the situation a bit. Why don't you just make yourself at home, if

possible. I will gather my comrades and we will talk with the Prince." she said standing up and bowing,

as if leaving her post by order. Kagome smiled and nodded, watching as she gracefully turned and left

the door, closing the door quietly. Kagome could hear the click of her heels echo down the hallway

before dissipating completely.

After she was sure that the kind maid was gone, Kagome leapt from her place on the bed to the window

adjacent to her. Staring out, she noticed the rain had grown steadier, but the storm lightened and the

clouds with it. Surrounding the castle was the lush forest in which she had lost herself in to the east and

to the west, nothing but fields. From the window, the grasses looked an array of greens and browns.

Beyond the hills was the horizon, a small yellow glow coming from a break in the clouds. Turning from

the depressing view, she shuffled around the room, leafing through things laying askew on the

tabletops.

Not finding anything of interest, Kagome quickly made her way out of the room and slowed her pace to a

creep as she ascended the hallway. She smiled appreciatively at the paintings that cluttered the walls

and the tapestries that filled the would be empty areas. She slowly made her way down the staircase and

into the next area, where a small light shone dimly through a crack in a door, from which voices could be

heard behind. Kagome moved swiftly to the door and placed her head against it, in hopes to hear better.

" ….Master, please understand. Or at least try to!"

"No! No…I strictly forbade any more travelers into the castle! You know that as well as I"

"But…you don't understand, she said..."

"Said what! Out with it"

"She said she wasn't afraid. I told her everything I could and she said she wasn't afraid." Things grew

quiet for a moment and chairs began to shuffle.

"did you tell her everything?" the gruff voice who was moments ago yelling muttered lowly.

"Yes. But I felt she should know. She may be the one."

"Perhaps. But I wont get any hopes up. None of you should…" he paused, as if in frustration.

" The river that cuts through the woods is most likely flooded from the storm. She has nowhere to go. I

give my permission for her to stay here…" He paused again, Kagome could hear footsteps coming

towards the door and she hastily backed up, but not quick enough, for in the blink of an eye, silver

streaked sped passed her vision and she felt herself being pulled into the room. Kagome opened her

eyes and looked around. Inside the well lit room sat Sango, Miroku and Shippo. The man she

immediately knew as the Prince stood before her, an angry glower on his face.

"We do not like eavesdroppers here, milady, and you must come to realize that uncanny abilities for

sight and sound, also scent, come with the territory of being a demon. You are welcome to stay, but it

will be anything but a free ride. I'm sure your town is missing you, being it so small. You are therefore my

hostage. You stepped onto my land without permission and you invaded my privacy. You may not leave

this castle. Understood?" he growled, red eyes staring into her brown ones. She nodded quickly and

swallowed, feeling the lump in the throat slide down. He gave her an evil grin and let her arms go. "This

wing is off limits if you recall the maid telling you. If I find out you've been here again, mistress, I'll have

your head mounted on my wall, next to my other trappings. Do I make myself clear?" He said with a

sneer.

"Crystal." Kagome nodded, standing up straighter and smoothing some wrinkles out of her clothes.

Sango began to escort Kagome out of the room when the Prince turned and held the door open. "I may

be a beast, but I am not a total brute. Although I do have to wonder whether you are scared or not?" He

said, stepping aside to let them through. Kagome made her way partially down the hallway before

turning and smiling at the man.

* * *

_**Well that's chapter three. I hoped you liked it! I had fun writing it. I thought it would be rather **_

_**amusing that I had Inu be all mean like and then hold the door open for them on the way out. hehe. **_

_**Anywho, I don't quite know how many chapters I want this story to have, so I'm just winging it and **_

_**however many I get, that's it. Anyways, review and whatnot. Until next time!**_

_**  
Ja!**_

_**Kirralle**_


	4. IV: Hostage

IV: Hostage 

Kagome sat at her bedside, contemplating the benefits and downsides to being the Beasts hostage. She had

shelter away from the town that only cared for her looks and that crazy lecher who was always after her. But she

was stuck here, stable hands tended to her horse and she had nothing to do but wander what little of the castle

she could and sit in her room. Sango provided her a little company when she could and Miroku made it a priority

to help her as much as he possibly could. The little boy, Shippo, however, she spent much of her time with.

Seeing as he was something like a hyper kid in a bookstore, he often found himself bored. Which is when

Kagome would come in, he would creep into her room and ask her to read to him, or tell him stories of life outside

the castle walls. She would happily oblige, snuggling herself into a comfortable position and making sure the

young kit was comfortable as well before beginning her stories, which would eat up an hour or two at a time. The

boys favorite was about a princess poisoned by an enchanted apple. She would tell that one often, always

adding a part that was a bit different from the last time. On days like this one, however, There was little work to

be done in the castle and most of the staff had gathered into Kagomes quarters to hear the story she had been

telling to Shippo for a nap. That nap was put on hold when the maid, butler, and a few other workers like cooks

and wash maids, had come in to hear a tale about a poor yet beautiful girl, abused by her family, who found true

love by sneaking to the ball she was forbade to attend and meeting the prince. By the end of the story, she had

everyone's full attention and a loud and rapturous applause when she had finished. The boy had long since

fallen asleep and at the stories end, Sango had carefully carried the boy back to their chamber, where he would

finish up his nap, giving Kagome the freedom to stretch her legs and wander about for a while. Miroku had

cleared the room quickly and Kagome had followed in suit, heading across the corridor and down the stairs. The

castle, in all its glory, was quite beautiful by daylight. Reds and greens, Blues and yellows reflected off the

stained glass windows and onto the floor, causing an eerie yet somewhat grand effect when mingled with the

amount of dust that floated freely about the rooms. Heels could be heard clicking on the granite floors

somewhere in the distance and somewhere close by, a loud crash and roar combined together to startle her

greatly. Rushing down the hallway from whence the noise came, she turned into a doorway to find a great white

and black cat with searing red eyes standing erect in the middle of the room. Dumbfounded for but a second,

Kagome quickly got over her fright and walked slowly over to the beast, otherwise known as Sango. She placed

her hand on the giant cats forearm and began to stroke it gently.

"Calm down. Its fine now. Come on Sango, calm down." She cooed, running her fingers through the thick fur

between her and the beast. Slowly the creature began to shrink and in a mere few minutes, in its place stood a

very frustrated Sango. She slowly slid down to the floor and sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Are…are you okay?" Kagome asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Um… I think so. Very tired. Changing exhausts me most of the time." she said, pausing every now and again to

sigh. "Oh. Im sorry. Um. Do you mind if I ask what's wrong?" Kagome said, sitting down in front of her. Sango

smiled and shook her head.

"Its nothing really. Im just overtired and overworked. I've been running around doing all sorts of odd things for

the prince and its just tedious and rather stupid. But I'm only a maid, and my thoughts, though interesting most

of the time, are quite irrelevant. To him at least. The only person he cares about is himself." She ranted, standing

up and propping herself upright on the counter.

"I see. We'll, as long as it gets done, he wont care right? So take a break and get around to the other tasks later.

Your not superhuman after all." Kagome said, standing up and smiling.

"Right. I suppose that would work. Come. We'll walk for a while. Yes?" Sango said, linking arms with Kagome

and sliding out of the Kitchen.

* * *

The Prince stared out the window blankly, his amber eyes following two people ambling along in the courtyard,

chatting mindlessly. Sneering and moving away from the window swiftly, he sidled over to a small end table

where a single rose hovered inside a jar.

"Do you think it will work?" he asked the man sitting in the corner. Miroku stepped into the light and shrugged,

glancing out the window for but a moment.

" We'll. To be perfectly honest, Majesty, not intending to be rude, but you tend to be quite the brute. Perhaps if

you soften up a smidgen, she may consider you. But with your attitude, sire. Things may prove difficult." he said

nervously. The prince turned angrily, one glowing amber eye visible in the dim light.

"Yea, well who asked you anyways!" he said, crossing his arms and growling.

"um. You did sir, just a moment ago. Ahh. Inuyasha, I'm saying this as a friend, lets forget that I work for you

for a moment hmm? You and I both know that you can easily get angry. And that's what causes everyone to shy

away from you. My friend. She is gorgeous and has a pure heart, but you'll never win her over if you continue to

act the way you do. Understand?" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You think so?" he asked, turning to face him.

"I know so. You think I spent my previous time chasing women without learning anything? Besides, I've got

Sango to fall back on." he said snidely. The prince frowned and bared a fang.

" You think that Sango will still want you once you've gotten a million women pregnant and are groping every

ass you come across? She'll throw you to the curb and watch as the vultures come and tear you apart. I think

you and I both have a little work to do." he said angrily. Crossing his arms and returning his gaze to the rose.

* * *

Kagome and Sango strolled absentmindedly through the courtyard in the back of the castle talking lowly but

pleasantly.

" So, what do you think of our castle, my little hostage friend?" Sango asked with a slight hint of mirth in her

voice.

"it's a gorgeous castle. I've not seen its equal. But then again, I've never been in any castle but this. However I

can't help but feel a bit of hostility wherever I walk." Kagome said curiously. Sango nodded with a sigh.

"That I can understand. But you must forgive the Prince, he's not been himself since the transformation, I am

afraid none of us have really." she said with a small smile. Kagome nodded.

"I can understand that. Though I find myself wondering how on earth I am supposed to find myself in love with

this prince, if I hardly ever get to see him. I understand your dilemma, honestly I do, but I fail to see how I am to

play my part." she said, placing her hands behind her back and stretching.

"You do have a point, and I do apologize for both bringing you into this and confusing you terribly." Sango

said, hanging her head. Kagome smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Don't be. Maybe I might fall for this Beast of yours After all." she said with light laugh.

Smiling at her newfound friend, Sango sighed as she watched Miroku, the lecherous butler, jogging over to

them.

"Sango my love, how are we today? And you, Lady Kagome, how are you?" he asked kindly. Kagome smiled

and nodded.

"Fine, thank you." she said softly. Sango nodded in agreement, but then cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want? You're never this cheerful…" she said, curiously. Miroku dropped the smile and sighed.

"You know me all too well. Um, this message is actually for Kagome. Since you are well aware of our situation,

the master requests your appearance at dinner this evening. Actually its more of a demand." He said nervously.

Kagome frowned and sighed.

"The least he could do is ask me in person. And until he does, I suggest he eat alone. I may be a hostage, but I

will not be treated like filth because he's a snobby prince. And you can tell him that for all I care." She scoffed,

crossing her arms. Miroku frowned and shook his head, making a noise that sounded something like

'ehhhehhhhhhhh'

"alright, but I cant imagine he'll be too happy about that. Um, so I'll return later with his reply." he said with a

bow. The two watched him run back up the courtyard and trip over the stairs, landing perfectly on his face.

Kagome winced and chuckled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"What do you mean she wont come!"_ The Beast roared angrily. Miroku winced and sighed.

"Well, you see, she said… let me see if I remember… she said ' The least he could do is ask me in person. And

until he does, I suggest he eat alone. I may be a hostage, but I will not be treated like filth because he's a snobby

prince, and you can tell him that for all I care'" Miroku said in a shrill girly voice. Inuyasha snarled and clenched

his claws together angrily as a wicked grin spread across his lips.

"fine, if she wants to play real hostage, tell her that until she dines with me, she eats nothing… and take her to

Sesshomaru, let her see how dangerous this place can be if she steps out of line"

* * *

_**Okay, there's chapter four!! Hope you liked it! I have a few good plans for this story! I cant wait to write **_

_**them out! Hurrah! Anyways, review please! I do so love them, I am quite pleased that I have 16 reviews for **_

_**just 3 chapters. I don't believe I have gotten that before! A new personal best! YAY! Anyways, new chapter **_

_**should be up sometime in the next week! Keep an eye out for it ! **_

_**Until next time! **_

_**Ja!**_

_** Kirralle**_


	5. V: Sesshomaru

V. 

Naraku looked around the Tavern with a dull expression. Sighing and placing his head on his hand, he glanced at

his…Jaken. Naraku wasn't really sure what Jaken was to him. Definitely not a friend, or foe. Not exactly a butler

or any form of help for that matter, he just knew that the little creature has followed him around for about three

years now. Things had been a little different for a while and he couldn't put his finger on it. It had been quiet and

boring, a lot like what the attitude of the town was like before…her. Narakus eyes lit up and he bolted off the

chair.

"JAKEN! I figured it out!!" he bellowed, throwing a fist to the air. His green companion looked up from his

game of chess with the bartender and sighed.

"Figured out what, milord?" he sighed, checking the opponent.

"why its so damned quiet around here all of the sudden. There's no Kagome. She hasn't been out to dodge

carriages or pushcarts. She hasn't been wandering about reading and humming, pausing to laugh. She's not

here." he stated, puzzled. The bartender looked up and nodded.

"You know, your right! I haven't seen Kagome around either. I wonder what happened to her." he asked,

scratching his stubbly chin. Jaken shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it master, she's old enough to wander off on her own, don't you think?" he said, taking

the opponents Knight.

"Well sure, she's old enough, but everyone in town knows I plan to marry her!!" he cried, sitting down on a

stool and snapping his fingers for a mug of beer. The bartender sighed and got up, flicking Jakens pawn in the

process, then sitting back down, sliding the mug towards Naraku.

"Maybe that's why she left" Jaken snickered. Naraku scowled and scooted the stool so he was eye to eye with

Jaken.

"Do you enjoy pain? Jaken? Because if you keep it up, I think you'll be enduring it daily." he said angrily,

sneering at the little green thing cowering before him.

"There's no way she'd flee because of me. The girls a…well girl. No woman can resist me. it's a known fact." he

nodded sure of himself. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on a particularly good looking blonde

sitting in the corner with her sisters, whom for some reason beyond him, looked exactly like her. He flashed them

a debonair smile and flipped his hair, watching them swoon and practically fall out of their chairs. Naraku turned

to Jaken, whose mouth was agape and smiled.

"See? Told you." he laughed, hearing one of the girls fall out of her chair moments after.

"Well. If any girl in this town would swoon over you, why not take one of them? Hmm? They're all quite

beautiful, and don't wander about the town using their brains. That sounds like a good catch to me. Why are

you so bent…check mate… on getting this Kagome?" Jaken queried, pausing to beat the bartender.

"I…don't really know, actually. I mean sure, every single girl in this town is gorgeous, but there is just

something about her… Im not sure. She's like a puzzle that you haven't the slightest idea of how to solve. Well I

want to solve it. Plus, she's all alone and probably _vulnerable_… if you know I mean." he said with wicked grin.

Jakens eyes widened and he grinned.

"Ohh. Wow, your right." he said, nodding. Naraku grinned wickedly and stood up.

"I'll be out for a while, Jaken hold my usual seat, would you?" he said, flipping a small gold coin to the bartender

and heading out the door.

* * *

Naraku sauntered up to the small cottage Kagome and her father lived in. After her father died, Kagome tried her

best to keep it standing, so Naraku thought she may have been exhausted and resting for a while. He smiled and

rapped on the door loudly when it swung open with a small creak. He raised an eyebrow and walked in,

adjusting his eyes to the dim light that the late afternoon had cast.

"Kagome?" he called, looking thoroughly through the rooms. A small layer of dust covered the furnishings and

made the air stale. He ran a finger along the fireplace mantle and sighed at the collected amount of dust that had

come off on his finger. He wiped the soiled finger on a nearby blanket and began searching through darkened

and abandoned rooms, calling her name every now and again. Poking his head into the kitchen, he began

examining pots and pans, hoping for any recent use, jumping when a rat climbed out of one and sniffed around

for some dinner. Frowning, he dropped the pot in disgust and shuffled over to Kagomes room, where he was

taken aback. The bed was aloof and scattered, the bed sheets drawn and unkempt. Clothes laid in a small pile

near a wash tub and a book lay open on a writing desk.

"Kagome wouldn't leave a book unfinished, she'd breeze through it in no time." he said into the dead air.

Closing the book and sighing, he turned around to leave. Breathing in the clean, crisp night air he exhaled and

sighed.

"Where could she have gotten off to. Philippe is nowhere to be found either, her cloak and horse tack is in plain

sight. Something isn't right." he muttered to himself as he picked his way through the streets, making his way

back to the tavern.

* * *

Kagome slowly crept down the stairs late that night, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The previous hours were

spent angry at the Prince, or the Beast so she called him. Denying her dinner until she agreed to dine with him

was a bit rude, but then again, he had every right to treat a hostage as such. She blindly picked her way to the

kitchen, hitting her foot or knee on a piece of furniture on occasion. She smiled as she entered the dim light,

finding Sango pulling a loaf of bread out of the stove.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked, smiling at the weary girl. Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"Stomach wouldn't let me, I'm afraid" she sighed, sitting herself at the kitchen table, turning her attention to

Miroku, who had walked in from a separate doorway.

"I smelled bread and decided to come and test for poison." he smiled, seating himself next to Kagome.

"Nice try, but you know this is for later. However, I believe our prisoner is hungry and wishes for some rations.

Perhaps she will be kind enough to share?" she mocked, setting a place for Kagome and Miroku with a smile, and

placing bowls of steaming soup before them.

"Granted, its merely warmed leftovers from tonight's meal, but it should suffice I believe. The master seemed to

like it well enough." Sango said, wiping her hands on the bottom of her skirt and sitting herself across from the

two.

"You know…" Kagome said between bites;"If this is what it takes to get a meal, I might as well dine with the

bea…The Prince after all. Its better than sneaking leftover food…which is delicious, I might add." she said,

catching herself before she finished calling him a beast. Sango smiled and nodded in thanks.

"I think that would be wise. You must forgive him though. His attitude has changed greatly since the curse was

put upon us. But there's not much we can do for him. He's hopeless case. And don't worry about calling him a

beast. We know that was what you were about to say. No disrespect against him, but I agree. I think everyone

else does too" Sango said with a slight smile. Kagome grinned and nodded, tilting the bowl up to her lips and

finishing off the soup.

"Well, no matter, I suppose if this curse is supposed to break, I need to get to know the big oaf. Tomorrow, I

think I will start dining with him. Though, didn't he want me to meet somebody? Miroku mentioned something of

it earlier." Kagome asked, placing her bowl back on the table and looking at Sango questionably. Sango frowned

and sighed.

"Yes. He wanted you to meet his brother, but that's not the best thing to do really, one, he only said it because

of his anger. Two, Lord Sesshomaru is dangerous in his current state. He's possessed by a sword that has a lust

for blood. So he keeps himself locked up." Sango said sadly.

"Why?" Kagome asked, a tone of horror in her voice.

"Well. When the curse was placed on this house, it was placed on all the items that were in the persons

possession at the time. Sesshomaru was practicing his swordsmanship in the courtyard when it befell us. The

sword, called Sounga, has quite the mind of its own. As soon as we woke, the sword was affixed to his arm by

the lords own muscles, and was controlling him. Or at least attempting to. And it worked for a while. He killed his

wife. A woman named Rin, she was pleasant and always friendly. Sesshomaru ever forgave himself for it, he is

stricken with horror and sorrow every time the Sword begins to stir and he has to beat himself, well his arm at

least, before he grows weary enough to get the sword to calm down and sleep. Its worse than the Masters, I

think, the curse. But Inuyasha insists on thinking he has it the worse. And we all feel terribly for Sesshomaru,

he's quite the fellow, a bit quite but nevertheless wonderful. If he weren't in his current state, I would think you

and he would get along quite nicely, for he is quite fond of books, like you. However, I don't think the Master

would be happy if you didn't meet him. So I suppose we should go, the sword should be at rest now." Sango

concluded, standing up and leading Kagome through the corridors, down a long hallway until they came across

a large wooden door.

"Now, Kagome…whatever you do, don't get the sword agitated, like I said, it has a mind of its own. It reacts

whenever anyone mentions it. So try as hard as you can to have a normal conversation with him hmm? Last

thing we need is for Sesshomaru to push himself to the extreme." she said with a small smile.

"Wont you be coming with me?" she asked, confused.

"Well of course, I wouldn't make you go it alone, its just we'll be there more to act as bodyguards than

conversationalists." she smiled. Kagome nodded and the door swung open with a small creak. Sango walked in

first, followed by Kagome, then Miroku.

"Sesshomaru? Its Sango and Miroku, we have someone you would want to meet. Are you well?" she called,

making sure things were safe.

"Yes. Sounga is at rest. Come then, lets meet this person, I'm rather bored." he said, a small hint of mirth in his

tone. Sango smiled and walked foreword. At the end of the hallway there was a cell, much like that in a prison, in

the cell was a outline of a man. When in full view of the torch, the figure came into view. The man had long silver

hair, like his brothers and soft yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt with the sleeved billowed out and a pair of

black pants and boots. He looked up and squinted at the torch, bringing into the light the gruesome appearance

of his left arm, his other arm missing completely. Which made Kagome wonder how exactly he fought with one

arm.

"Ah! Hello my friends, its been a while. How are you?" he said, smiling slightly. Kagome gazed with a somewhat

disgusted look at the mans arm. Muscle tissue protruded from his arm in bands, wrapping the Sword tightly

around his arm, the tissue itself stuck in the hilt of the blade, making the arm and the weapon one thing.

"As well as one could be living with your brother, I'm sure you of all people understand that." Miroku said with

a grin, making the man in the cell laugh lightly.

"All to well I'm afraid. And who is this?" he asked, turning his attention to Kagome. She looked up and smiled,

remembering not to make any mention of his arm.

"Kagome, sir." She said lightly, with a small bow.

"Ah. What an interesting name, but you need not bow to me. I wish not to be treated like the royalty I was born

into. Why if it were up to me, I'd be living in the town, mucking it up like a commoner who reads to much." He

said with a chuckle. Kagome smiled and laughed quickly.

"That sounds like me in a nutshell, that is, before I came here." she added. Sesshomaru smiled and leaned

foreword.

"So, you like books then, eh? Read much?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

"Every chance I get. So much that I've learned to dodge carriages and oncoming peoples in the market, still

keeping pace with the plot." She said, laughing at her own expense.

"Its rather pathetic, I know" she added, bowing her head.

"Oh no, not at all, I'm quite sure I'd do much the same thing. However I have to ask what somebody of your

being is doing in our humble abode." he said, scooting the chair towards the light and the bars to hear better, the

echoes didn't help the sound quality in the cell.

"Its quite interesting actually. My horse ran during a storm a few weeks back and when I found him, it wasn't

quite safe to travel back so I found this place, Sango and Miroku were kind enough to let me stay the night. But

then, I met the Prince, and I learned of your castles secrets, now I'm somewhat of a hostage… I accepted the role

of attempting to tame a beast and break the curse." she said, somewhat like weaving a story to a bunch of

children at the library. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide and he smiled.

"So, you are the one then. You'll free us?" he asked hopeful.

"Well, I hope I can. I just find it near impossible to love this man, I don't even know him. If he weren't s hot

tempered, I think it would be much easier to know him." Sesshomaru grinned and threw his head back in a loud

laugh.

"Oh, how true is that! Its quite rare to find a girl who speaks her mind quite like you, I think our Inuyasha has

just met his match! Oh I DO hope you succeed in this heinous task, for it will prove quite difficult. However, you

will need an awful lot of patience. I warn you now. I grew up with the man, and believe me when I say that before

this curse fell upon this castle, he was nothing like the Beast he has become. If you succeed in breaking his shell

and this curse, I think I may start believing in miracles again." he said somberly, with a satisfied tone.

"You stopped believing then?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, after you watch yourself slaughter your wife, its kind of hard to believe in anything but pain, princess."

he muttered, staring down at his arm with a vengeance.

"Now then. From what I see outside, its nearly dawn, and by the looks of it, none of you have slept a wink.

Sango, last thing we need is for Kilala to overtake and run amok, hmm? I wont hear it. Besides, I too am quite

tired. I think I will retire." he said. Sango smiled and reached through the bars, pulling Sesshomaru into a half

hug.

"Stay well. Don't work yourself too hard now. We'll make it so we can come see you more often, hmm?" She said

with a smiled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I would like that. It was wonderful meeting you, Miss Kagome. Farewell" Kagome smiled and went to bow but

then remembered not to and instead waved politely.

"Until next time then!" she smiled, her eyes growing wide.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Sango said you liked to read so I thought id bring you something to read while locked up.

Its one of my favorites" she said, sliding a thick red book out of her cloak and through the iron bars. Sesshomaru

smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Kagome, awfully kind of you. Now go, before this accursed thing wakes for the day." he said,

sitting down and propping the book on his knee, holding the page with the tip of the blade. Sango and Miroku

smiled and escorted Kagome out the wooden door and up to her room, where they bade her good night.

* * *

**_Sweet Genius that was a long chapter! Four pages! New best! Anyways, I thought I would give Sessy a bit of _**

**_a different personality, hope you don't mind . Anywho. I really liked writing this chapter, it was rather fun! I _**

**_hope I can be creative enough to think of the rest of the chapters as well as I thought of this one. So anyways, _**

**_I think I will go vegg out in front of the TV now, so until next time! Ja!_**

**_  
Kirra_**


	6. VI: The Curse

VI: The Curse 

Several weeks had passed since Kagome had met Sesshomaru. As promised, Kagome had begun to dine with the

Prince, who, as time told her, was not as terrible as things made him to be. His Appearance, though frightening at

first, you tend to get used to. Everyone else in the castle had, as it grew on Kagome. And there were some

moments where she thought that this curse may be lifted after all. But then he would make some boneheaded

mistake and ruin things for the evening. The evening after one of Prince Inuyashas usual outbursts, Kagome

found herself wandering yet again, through the endless winding corridors that occupied the castles inner walls.

As she passed through one of the many windows she smiled as she watched the sun slowly sink its way behind

the horizon, leaving a plethora of colors streaking the land ahead of it, leaving the forest out, however, making it

seem dark and unsafe. The blissful silence, Kagome had noticed, was soon interrupted, however by a soft

melody carried on the breeze. Wondering where exactly it was coming from, she began to follow the sound, each

step making it more noticeable. The sound carried her down four flights of stairs and into the one place she

wasn't allowed to go. The West wing. However, at the time, she didn't realize it until she found herself standing

outside the Princes door, a rough, but melodic voice coming from the other side of the door, which was

conveniently cracked open slightly. She listened as the voice engulfed her head and cleared away all other

thoughts.

_"We've heard the tales since we were young _

_Heard the songs that have been sung,_

_About an evil spell._

_Someone beautiful is cursed, _

_We feel sad through every verse _

_Til' a kiss and all is well._

_The message that no one can see_

_Is clearer to someone like me…._

_There is no curse or evil spell _

_that's worse than one we give ourselves_

_There is no sorcerer as cruel _

_As the proud, angry fool._

_And yet we cry 'life isn't fair'_

_Beneath our cries the truth is there_

_The power that will break the spell _

_We should know, very well _

_Is locked within ourselves."_

Kagome sighed as the words echoed in her head and rang like a bell setting something off in her head. In a way,

The prince was crying.

_"Yet we'd rather blame _

_And curse our faith than change _

_We'd run away from everyone to hide from the pain _

_And all the shame…._

_The story's old we know it well _

_About a wretched evil spell _

_The power that will break this curse _

_Oh I know, all too well Is locked within myself…"_

Something startled Kagome more than the sudden abrupt stop of the piano. She felt a small tear trickle down her

cheek. She was quickly taken aback by the swift force of which she was pulled into the room by her curiosity.

Inside, the room was dimly lit by a roaring fire that crackled nonchalantly. The décor was dreary, and ragged, like

there had been a tornado through that single room. The bed, which used to be cloaked by a canopy, was now

split in two and gnarled. The canopy torn to shreds. Window panes were broken and glass lay splattered against

the marble flooring. On the other side of the room, where no light reached, sat a small table, a bright light. Under

a small glass container, hovered a single red rose, a few petals laying askew on the tables surface. Her eyes

focused on this and her eyes lit up, realizing that this was the rose that bound everyone to the curse. However,

as soon as she had stepped into the room, she realized she had made a mistake. The Music had stopped and she

heard the chair slide backwards heavily.

"Who…told you that it was alright for you to come in here?" a gruff voice said angrily.

"I…I heard you playing and I couldn't help myself." she stuttered, hoping that her excuse would lessen the

blow.

"Oh… and because you heard me play, you felt it was right to violate the rules and break the barriers I put up

just so distractions such as yourself could annoy me?!" He said angrily, his words reverberating through the

hallway behind her.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my presence to be so annoying." she muttered, running her hands down her

skirt, hoping to get rid of a crease.

"Well, your intentions were in ill manner. You should know by now that I do not like disturbances! LEARN your

place woman! Or I'll let Sesshomaru deal with you." he said warningly. Kagome looked up and glowered.

"Oh. So you think that using your brothers curse to your advantage is the right thing to do! I think he is

suffering worse than you! I thought you were just permanently upset due to your looks! And you know what? I

was liking all the time we had been spending together because I had thought that it was just your face that was

ugly. But I know now that you are Hideous! And what's worse is that its not just having an ugly face! Your

heart is ugly. And I hate it." She scolded, watching as surprise unfurled in his eyes at the extent of her

brashness.

"And for what its worth… That song…was one of the best things I have ever heard. Not that it matches the

soul at all." she spat, running out of the room and down the endless corridors to her room. Inuyasha stood there

dumbfounded by the scolding he just received and gaped.

"no one has ever spoken to be as such before…" he muttered, turning back to the piano

" I…I think im touched. A black heart, eh? We'll well see about that." he chortled, sitting himself in front of the

keys and began to play a droning, sad melody

* * *

A few days passed where the only time Kagome would see the prince was at meals, where very few words were 

spoken. Winter was setting fast on the land and it wasn't long before the surroundings of the castle were

blanketed in snow. The Prince had given great thought to the words Kagome had belted out weeks passed, they

had echoed through his thoughts constantly since she had said them, and he was driven to prove her wrong

about him having a black heart. He had finally come up with the perfect idea to make it up to her and was setting

it in motion soon. Sitting down at the table for breakfast, he glanced across the table to Kagome, who was

staring out of the window absentmindedly. The light reflecting on her skin in a way that made Inuyashas face go

red. Quickly shaking the thoughts from his mind he cleared his throat and picked up his spoon, sampling the

porridge that was placed before him. He watched as Kagome turned and smiled at Sango, who was serving the

food, thanking her before putting her spoon the bowl of steaming food. Inuyasha looked up from his bowl with a

slight grin, beginning to set his plan in motion.

"Good Morning." He said over the table, making Kagome look up unexpectedly.

"Um…morning." she muttered, returning her attention to her breakfast. Inuyasha sighed and put his spoon

down angrily, flinching as the clank of metal against glass caught him off guard. Kagome looked up and sighed,

frowning slightly.

"What now, Prince? Are you going to tell me the light is too bright? What have you to pick at today?" she spat,

feeling sorry the instant she saw that he was shocked by her discrepancy.

"Ah… I apologize, I spoke out of turn…may I ask what the problem is?" she said in a softer tone. He sighed and

nodded, turning his gaze to the landscape outside the window.

"I've been thinking. About what you said, fortnights back. And I think your right, much to my dismay." he said,

turning to meet her disgruntled gaze.

"Say again? I think I hallucinated…are you…apologizing??" she said surprised, with a bit of sarcasm. Inuyasha

frowned.

"I was TRYING to, but there you go with your sour attitude again, ruining what I was thinking." he scoffed

, folding his arms together.

"Ah! I'm sorry. Continue, if you wish." she said, hanging her head and staring at her food. He sighed and sat

up.

"Right. As I was saying, I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't a complete and total brute with a black heart." he

said, obviously having a hard time with it. Kagome accepted the fact that he probably didn't do that often and

smiled softly.

"How?" she said, cocking her head to the right. Inuyasha smiled, a rarity that to her surprise, made her heart skip

a beat, and stood up, outstretching his hand.

"Follow me." he said, reducing his smile to a grin when she took his hand and stood up.

* * *

"Now, keep your eyes closed. Don't open until I say. Alright?" The Prince said anxiously, grinning like a 

madman.

"Okay… What are you doing?" She asked, as he put his hands on her hips and stood behind her.

"Okay, open your eyes." he said. Kagome relieved herself of the blindness she had temporarily endured, slowly

opening her eyes to a blinding white light. Blinking a few times to adjust her eye sight, her mouth dropped as she

walked forward. Every wall around her was covered ceiling to floor in books. She spun around several times

trying to take it all in, but found it impossible.

"Oh…my…gosh. This is amazing!" she exclaimed, turning to see Inuyasha, who was smiling…genuinely smiling.

She smiled back and walked towards him quickly.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, looking up at him. He shrugged.

"To make up for my being a royal pain in the ass. This is kind of my way of saying sorry. So, while you're my

hostage, I give you permission to come here whenever you so wish to. Its yours." he said, crossing his arms.

Kagomes eyes widened and glistened longingly, her eyes wandering from one wall to the next.

"Thank you. So much. Inu…Prince Inuyasha." she said correcting herself. He nodded.

"Right. I'll leave you alone now." He said with a slight laugh, turning around and heading for the door.

* * *

_**Okay, Chapter 6! Ohmigosh! Inuyasha's being nice! RUN! Lol. Anyways, hope you liked it! I cant rightly say **_

_**how long this story will be because I am basically winging it. So don't ask when the mush will start, im not **_

_**sure. But if your comparing to the movie, the library was about halfway through the movie. But if you've **_

_**noticed, im not really sticking to the movie as much as I thought I would be. But remember that this is a story **_

_**comprised of a lot of things from different things. Um, the song I had Inuyasha play, and that scene with him **_

_**and her arguing, was from one of my all time favorite, but not very well known movies, Rigoletto. If you **_

_**haven't seen it, I seriously suggest you check it out. The movie itself is like a mix between Beauty and the **_

_**Beast and Phantom of the Opera. The song is from the movie and is called The Curse. Okay, so I think that's **_

_**all for now!**_

__

Until next time!

Ja!

Kirra


	7. VII: Something There

VII: Something There. 

Snow had fallen during the course of the night and throughout the day, Kagome and the available members of

the castle romped about in the power, creating everything from delicate angels to towering snow creatures. The

Prince even decided to join in, considering it may help his slight disposition with Kagome. As the sun was

setting, they all decided to head on in and call it a day. As Prince Inuyasha headed to the east wing, he clutched

his stomach with a strange look on his face. Deciding that it was better to ask someone about his condition, he

turned around and headed for the staff quarters on the other side of the castle. Sliding through the gap between

the oaken door and the wall, Inuyasha casually walked inside, heading straight for Miroku, who was sitting at a

table at the far end of the room and sipping on a cup of tea. He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Master, what could you possibly want at a time like this?" he sighed, setting his cup down and turning to face

the disgruntled prince. Inuyasha sighed and sat down.

"Is a friend to talk to too much to ask?" He said, looking up at him through sliver hair. Miroku's eyes widened

and he grinned.

"No…no its not. What on your mind, Inuyasha?" he said, sliding his chair forward and grinning, having an

inkling about what this was all about. Inuyasha frowned and sighed.

"I..I don't really know. Ever since a few days ago I've had this crazy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It feels like

I haven't eaten in days and yet, couldn't possibly eat another bite due to being so full. Its usually when she's

around too, when it's the strongest, that is. I cant think straight anymore Miroku, its driving me mad." He

grumbled, placing his head in his hands and shaking it. He looked up at him with pathetic doe eyes.

"I was hoping you may know what it is." he begged. Miroku beamed and took his arm, helping him to his feet

and heading for the door.

"Well, I'm no apothecary, but I do know what it is." he said, sure of himself. Inuyasha turned his head and

sighed.

"What?" Miroku smiled widely. He shoved him out of the door and just before shutting it he laughed and said;

"Love" and with that, he closed the door, leaving Inuyasha standing there with a shocked expression.

* * *

Kagome turned over anxiously in bed, Sleep had escaped her that night and had no intent of coming back. She

had been troubled for the past week or so and has had sleeping troubles since, concentration was also

something she was lacking, for every time that the Prince made an appearance, her heart seemed to skip a beat.

Her stomach would flip about and cause ruckus and oftentimes, when' ere her eyes happened to shut, visions of

his majesty would roll through her vision. It perturbed her greatly and she would have no more of it. She rolled

out of bed sluggishly and flung open the door, not really caring who saw her in her nightgown. It wasn't really

anything to be ashamed of anyways. She raced down to the Staffs quarters and stopped short, seeing the prince

standing there staring at nothing. She frowned and held on to her stomach sickly, walking past the stone prince

and into the room, without so much of a regard to him standing there. She sighed once the door was closed and

marched into the woman's quarters where Sango was sitting near a window, staring at the moon placidly.

"Sango, I need your help." she said in a very commanding voice. Sango looked over with a start and smirked at

her appearance. She nodded.

"And what is it that you need, Miss Kagome?" he said with a mock highness tone. Kagome frowned and pulled

up a chair, sitting on it the wrong way and leaning her arms on the back of the chair, her feet hanging unladylike

over the edges. Sango's eyebrow raised and she sighed. Kagome snorted lightly and rested her head on her

arms.

"Its that prince of yours. I think I may be falling for him." She blurted out. A wide smiled played across Sangos

lips and she squealed girlishly. Kagome grinned in spite of herself and then mumbled random oddities under her

breath.

"And what makes you so sure?" Sango said, scooting her chair across the floor to meet Kagomes eye. She

shrugged and grinned.

"I…I don't know. Its just. Every time I see him, my stomach gets all tight like im very hungry, but at the same

time, stuffed. My heart goes quick and it feels like by face lights fire. It bothers me highly." she scoffed, folding

her arms and sighing. Sango grinned.

"Why is it bothering you? Isn't it good to fall in love? Don't almost all of your books have to do with finding

love?" she questioned snidely. Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Yea. But this is not a book. Its life. And…its to break the curse, I just am frustrated at how hard it was just to

crack that mans shell!" she said with a grin. Sango smiled.

"Inuyasha can be civil when it suits him. Now then. I believe you need some sleep. I think the weight on your

chest is gone now." She said, Kagome nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Sango." she called, walking out of the door. Sango squealed and rushed into the other room, straight to

Miroku, who was pretending to be occupied with the book in hands. Looking, he grinned widely and stood up.

"Kagome too?" he said hopefully. Sango nodded quickly and beamed.

"Yes! Now, all that's left is to let time work its magic. Lets hope it works quick"

* * *

**_Okay, short chapter, but oh well! HURRAH THERES EMOTION!!! That's a jump for joy moment if I do say _**

**_so myself. Anywho. That's about it for now. So Chapter 8 up soon!_**

**_ Until Next time!_**

****

Ja!

Kirra


	8. Note to all readers

Hey all. Im sorry to say that I will not be updating my stories for a while. I am unfortunately

very sick with a Sinus infection and a Pseudo-tumor if the brain. For those of you who don't

know what that is, it is a rare disease where upon your brain acts like it would if there were a

tumor there, but there really Is no tumor. I need to have a Spinal Tap done and perhaps

brain surgery to fix it. I promise you this is no joke. I would never joke about something as

serious as my life. I have double vision, severe back and headaches, and am highly

medicated, so it is taking a lot out of me just to sit here and type this out. But I thought I

should give you all the courtesy of knowing why there aren't any recent updates to my

stories. Again, I apologize and as soon as I am feeling better I will update my stories. Until

then, Ja!

Kirralle Hazayaki


	9. VIII: What is this feeling?

_**I am back!!! YAY!!! NO MORE SICKIES!! Ugh, it was horrible, I got shoved in a hospital **_

_**for nine days, where I had to get two spinal taps, an MRI, an IV that had to stay in my **_

_**arm for 5 days ( Left a pretty interesting scar) and everyone treated me like I was two. But **_

_**im back and better and ready to type like there's no tomorrow. To prove such wantings, **_

_**I've posted a new story!! Its Cardcaptors, and amazing. Or it will be amazing as soon as I **_

_**get more chapters up, but if your up for a good read, check it out, cause its gonna be good. **_

_**Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY eh???!!**_

VIII: What is this feeling?

( hey look! I don't own that title!! There's my disclaimer!!)

* * *

Inuyasha paced around his study in a fervent, aggravated, and slightly annoyed state. He scratched 

his head and sighed. Sitting down, standing up, pacing…the routine went on and on. That is until,

he made the mistake of looking out the window. She was out there. Walking, is all. But that was all

it took. His heart began to beat faster and he had to clutch the curtain and breath deep for it to even

begin to slow down. Every time he saw her, this happened. It baffled him to no end and drew him

absolutely crazy. This feeling he got was one he had never experienced before and it scared him that

he didn't understand. Miroku had seemed to be watching him carefully lately, so he found it not

surprising in the least when he found the black haired lecher of a monk staring up at him and smiling

jubilantly before running off to meet the Lady Kagome. Inuyasha frowned in malice when he saw

Kagome smile so kindly at the man, laughing at something he said. Turning away from the window,

he crossed his arms across his chest and sighed, sinking down slowly into a tattered armchair.

"I wonder why she never looks at me that way…." he asked himself quietly.

"Its because your such a brute…when around her at least." a voice called from behind. He darted

up from his position on the chair and swirled around angrily, bearing a tooth at no one but Sango,

leaning in the doorpost, her arms crossed and a small smirk playing across her lips.

"Agh. Sango, don't startle me like that."

he sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and turning around. She stepped into the room and

smiled, lighting a few candles with her own.

"I don't know how you can stand the place so dark. It wont kill you to bask in the sun for a

moment." she sighed, pulling the drapes covering the window fully open, allowing a steady flow of

light and a very picturesque image of Kagome and Miroku lobbing snowballs at each other.

Inuyasha frowned, turning himself so that he could not see out the window. Sango frowned and

stared out the window, sighing, almost as if she were sad.

"You know… Miroku said he might be leaving. Back to the old Monk's place." she said sullenly.

"Yes. I know that. But what does that have to do with anything"

"He's leaving. And I…I haven't told him how much I love him yet." she choked, wiping her eyes in

embarrassment.

"Um…okay? But I still don't see… Why are you telling me this??" he asked suddenly. Sango

gasped and turned around angrily.

"INUYASHA!! I know your kind of at a disposition, we all are, but don't play stupid too! I…may

never get the chance to tell him how I feel, and I will regret it my entire life if I don't tell him. The

same thing goes for you! If you love this girl…and I know you do! I've seen the way you look at

her, then tell her!! BREAK this goddamn curse! Get off your fucking high horse and tell her!!!" She

screamed, tears freely flowing from her eyes now.

"You may not get another chance…" she mumbled, her head in her hands.

"Ah…Sango, I…" he started.

"No…don't waste your breath. Inuyasha. I've said what I needed to say. Now you do what you

need to do. Maybe you can save us all yet." she said quietly, walking past him coldly and slamming

the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome slid out the back door and sighed, content. The world around her was quiet, save the 

crunching of snow beneath her feet, she needed this. Time to think, was much needed. Looking up

at the castle, she thought she had seen the familiar silver glow of Inuyashas hair flick past a window.

However, with the sun, perhaps it was just a trick of light. Shrugging and pulling her cloak tighter

around her shoulders, she walked further away from the castle, humming lightly to herself, realizing

halfway through that it was the song she had witnessed Inuyasha perform a few nights back. Pausing

near an oak tree, she sighed and whirled around, grinning as she watched Miroku shuffle up beside

her, cheeks flushed and a strange grin on his face.

"Hello" she said cheerfully. He nodded in reply and breathed into his hands, warming his face up.

"Bitter cold out here, no?" he stated conversationally. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't mind. Besides, the scenery makes up for the temperature." She said, turning her gaze to

the horizon, where the sun sat lazily, deciding how much longer it wanted to take before letting the

moon rise. She guessed a few more hours, but no more than that. Turning back around, she noticed

Miroku was looking very pre-occupied, and scared it seemed.

"Something wrong, Miroku?" she said, moving a little bit closer.

"Hmm? Oh, yea, I suppose there is something wrong…maybe. Kagome I have a problem." He

stated definitely.

"You see. I fear that I have fallen in love with Sango." he said, a wide grin spreading across

Kagomes flushed cheeks.

"Oh! That's wonderful! Where is the problem In that?"

"Kagome, I'm leaving. Next week. I'm returning to the shrine from whence I came. No. Love is not

the problem, the problem is, I…haven't exactly told Sango how I feel." he shrugged, kicking the

snow into a ball and watching as it rolled down the hill and out of sight.

"Well, why on earth not! Especially since your leaving!" She exclaimed, whapping in the arm with

her hand.

"Ow! Well! Its just…I haven't the courage, really." he said sullenly. Kagome scoffed at this.

"Oh, this coming from the man who takes every available moment to grope the poor girls ass." she

rolled her eyes and sighed. Miroku cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"That's not courage though. That's me being a stubborn jack-ass"

"Same thing practically. Agh. Listen. If you love her, tell her! You may not get another chance, and

God knows you'll regret it your whole life if you never say anything about it." Kagome said,

scooping up a ball of snow and throwing it directly in his face. Miroku, after getting over the shock

of about ten degrees whapping him straight in the face, smirked and lobbed one at her. And thus,

an onslaught of snowballs began falling from both sides of the enemy line. Ten minutes later, both

people were exhausted and num. They took this opportunity to shuffle back to the house and trudge

into the kitchen, dropping their numb, cold feet into a hot bucket of water, both of them letting out

equally relaxing sighs. Their soak was interrupted though, by a fevered Sango bustling through the

room.

"That Inuyasha….he is so freaking ignorant…"she fumed, small flames spurting from the heels of her

feet and palms of her hands. Miroku jumped up and pulled her into him.  
"Hush…don't get angry. Last thing we need is you transforming… calm down…" he cooed.

Kagome took this as her cue to leave the room and, Gathering up her shoes and sneaking out the

servants exit through the back. Gliding down a few hallways, she had sighed and figured she was far

enough away from the kitchen to not disturb them if something wonderful happened or if he wound

up fumbling and making her scream in rage. However with the fit she was in previously, Kagome

thought better of Miroku's poor judgment and thought he actually might pull through as the good

guy in this one. Looking around, Kagome recognized the hallway as one she had been in before and

quickly moved to the large oak doors in front of her, pushing them open to bring into view the

spectacle that was the library. Needing desperately someone to talk to, she selected a few random

books and tossed them into a basket. Leaving the library in haste, she made her way through the

numerous winding hallways until she reached her destination. Putting down the basket and lighting a

lantern, she opened the smallish door a crack and peered inside.

"Master Sesshomaru? Are you well??" she called, her words echoing in the dank, dark corridor.

"Yes, for the moment. Come on in." he replied. She smiled and gathered her basket up, entering the

room quickly, making her way to the steel barred cell. "Hello" she said with a smile

"I brought you something to read, I figured your old books you must have read a dozen times over

by now." she said, sliding the books through the bottom grate and smiling at his glowing yellow

eyes.

"I thank you. Yes, I think I must have read all of these at least twice…however, these-" he said,

regarding the new material- "- I have not read yet." Kagome sat down on the opposite side of the

caged wall, a safe distance should anything happen, and leaned back as comfortably as she could.

"You seem troubled" Sesshomaru decided, eyeing her speculatively. Kagome nodded.

"I am, unfortunately. For I seem to be falling in love with your brother. But I don't understand why,

or how for that matter." Kagome sighed, Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Love…can do that to you. it's a very persnickety thing, love is. But wonderful nonetheless. And

how is my pig-headed brother of late?" he inquired, shifting his position slightly. Kagome shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine. That man is harder to read than Tarot cards. But he's well enough I

suppose, considering." she stated. Waiting for a reply, all she got in return was a slight groan.

"Kagome…" he said, his voice distorted a bit.

"Kagome, you must get out of here. The sword is waking. Go now!" he cried, clutching his arm as

tremors began to run through it. Pushing to her feet quickly, she stole a quick glance at the captive,

just as sword clashed against metal, and she bolted for the door. Upon closing it, she could have

sworn she heard him cry "I'm sorry"

* * *

_**Mmkay, leaving it there for now. But hey, it's a chapter! And a fairly interesting one if I do say so myself. Well, ok, semi interesting. But oh well! aww! I thought my lil SangoxMiroku predicament was cute!! But i do feel slightly bad for them, however, i m the only one that knows how this thing ends, so should that scare you a bit? I hope not. And poor sessy. So tormented by said evil arm...anywho. Hope you enjoyed it! Anywho, I suppose that is all for now, so until next time!  
Ja!  
Kirra**_


	10. IX: If Your Gone

IX: If your Gone 

**(Heeey, another title I DON'T own!! That one goes to Matchbox Twenty…there's my **

**disclaimer)**

Sango stared out at the cascading hillside, the sun just peaking over the horizon. She folded her

arms across her chest and sighed, blinking away the tears that kept popping up at random. She

heard the footsteps behind her, but didn't bother to respond to them, other than making sure they

didn't see her crying. A Loud sigh came from behind her and she slumped a little bit.

"Sango…I…Um…" the voice said, stumbling over his words.

"Bye." He decided finally. A Lump formed in her throat as she choked out the same words,

watching as the monk passed her silently, as monks should, and disappeared over the hill, only to

appear a moment later, but much farther away. The fresh tears slid down her cheeks as she sunk to

the ground, watching as the persona grew smaller and smaller until he was on the edge of the forest,

disappearing into its dark depths. She sighed and sat there, watching the sun rise higher in the sky,

the rays warming her otherwise clammy skin. It was probably wise for her to get up. Shippo would

be waking soon and Inuyasha would be needing breakfast. Sango rose to her feet, which she wasn't

quite trusting at this moment, and shuffled her way back to the kitchen, where Shippo was sitting

atop a stool, swinging his legs over the side absentmindedly.

"Mornin' mama!" Shippo cried happily. Sango smiled lightly. Shippo wasn't really her son, his

mother, who used to work in the castle, died shortly after childbirth and made Sango, who was her

longtime friend, to take care of him. He now eyeballed her expectantly, a small grumble coming

from the pit of his stomach.

"Mama. Im hungry…are you gonna make foods?" he asked, hopping off the stool and on to the

floor, walking over to Sango, where he only stood so high as the middle of her calf. He was

normally taller, but what with the curse, he was reduced to a pint sized fox demon. She smiled and

nodded.

"Yes, Shippo, just give me a moment to get things ready."

* * *

Inuyasha slunk downstairs and slid into the kitchen, where Sango was toiling away over a large

kettle.

"Hey Sango." He muttered groggily. She looked up and nodded in acknowledgement, turning back

to the kettle.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, sitting down, rubbing an eye with one hand and Shippo's

head with the other.

"Never been better" She lied. Inuyasha furrowed an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay. Anyways, I have to ask you something." He mumbled, not fully awake enough to be his

normal brutish self. "Shoot." she said, putting the large wooden spoon she held to the side and

turning to face him. " Do YOU think we should have the ball this year? We haven't had it in ages…

and I was thinking it will probably just be Kagome and I… oh, I sound like an idiot. Never mind."

he growled, slapping his head into the table and sighing. "No.. NO it's a PERFECT idea! Just the

two of you! It would be like, a romantic date of sorts. I think it would be brilliant." she said, her

feministic side coming into play. He looked up with somewhat of an amused grin."You think so?" he

asked, sitting up straighter. She nodded excitedly. "Its fantastic. Why don't you ask the lady

Kagome over breakfast? I'm sure she would be all too happy to accept!" Sango said, picking up

the spoon and swatting the palm of her hand with it. Inuyasha nodded and stood up.

"Right. Thank you Sango, that was helpful, no matter the ferocity of your enthrallment. Tone it down

a bit next time though. You kind of scared me." He smiled, walking out of the room. Sango

watched him leave in a stupor. It was a rarity that Inuyasha was ever this kind, even without the

deprivation of sleep. She spooned some oatmeal into a bowl and handed it off to the small boy,

who ran happily to the table and scurried up to the chair, immediately digging in. Sango wiped her

hands on her apron and sighed, sitting down on a stool and sniffling. Shippo looked up with a mouth

full of oats and began to speak;

"Hey, mum…where's daddy?" he mumbled, wiping the dripping food off of his chin. Sango looked

up with a start, her eyes wide.

"Daddy?? Who do you think your father is, dear?" she asked, completely taken off guard by the

child's simple question.

"Well. That's just it" he said with a shrug; " I don't know. I always thought Miroku would make a

good daddy, but he left…does he not like us mom?" Shippo asked curiously. Sango felt the tears

spill over and she walked over to her son and held him tightly.

"no…he doesn't hate us… I just…I don't know, really, why he left. He just did." she said,

straightening her posture and wiping her eyes.

"Now come. Help me with these dishes so I can begin making Inuyasha and Lady Kagomes

Breakfast. Then, maybe if your good and things are okay, you can come with me to see

Sesshomaru." She said with a nod, picking the small child up from the chair and setting him on the

counter.

"Hey mom, are we ever gonna be normal again?" he asked, stroking his tail absentmindedly. Sango

shrugged and smiled.

"Well, that's what were hoping. Lady Kagome should be able to help us… but it may take a little

more time. But lets not worry now. We've things that need to be done"

* * *

Kagome woke to a small knock on her door. She sat up and watched as one of the housemaids,

Giselle, walked inside and drew the curtains wide, allowing the blazing sunlight to come into the

room, blinding Kagome momentarily.

"G'Mornin' ma'am. Madame Sango wishes me to tell you that Breakfast will be in precisely twenty

minutes. And that Master Inuyasha will be accompanying you this morn." she said, walking over to

the bureau that sat to the left of the bed and pulling out a simple housedress. Simple, but

nonetheless beautiful.

"Now then…I'll leave ye to your dressings. If you need me, just holler" she said, bowing out of the

room. Kagome sat up and slid out of bed. She quickly got changed and shuffled out into the

hallway, making her way downstairs to the dining hall. Sliding into the large dining hall, she smiled at

Sango, who, considering what had happened, was in none other than her normal seemingly cheerful

mood. She took a couple of bowls from her and set them on the table happily, watching as Shippo

scurried around, pulling out the two chairs where The King usually sat and Kagome somewhat next

to him.

"Hey Sango… how ya holding up?" Kagome asked, setting places at the table. Sango frowned.

"I wish people would stop asking me that! I'm fine! Not like he meant anything to me…we were..

Just friends…" Sango muttered.

"Oh, don't kid yourself Sango." Inuyasha said walking into the room.

"Everyone knows about how you and Miroku had a little thing for each other. We were all just

waiting for someone to act on that little thing." He said, stopping next to Kagome and smiling kindly

down at Shippo, whom for some reason, he had always had a slight fondness for, something like a

brother. Shippo waved and scurried out of the room almost as quickly as he came.

" Morning Kagome" He said, turning and nodding his head lightly.

"Good morning." She said with a smile, and turning back to Sango who was in somewhat of a

stupor.

"So…so you guys, all knew?" She stuttered. The two nodded in unison.

"Um yea. Even Sesshomaru, who is basically cut off from all forms of gossip, knew. Its VERY

obvious" Inuyasha said, absentmindedly helping Kagome into her seat.

"Um thanks…"Kagome muttered, looking up at Inuyasha slightly, he nodded in response and sat

down as well.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Sango asked, serving the two. Kagome began cutting up her

eggs and shrugged.

"Well… the only thing you can do is wait for him to come back. I mean, Its pretty obvious that he

loves you too, and in realizing his flaw in not telling you this, he'll have to come back, or it will be on

his conscious forever." She said succinctly. Inuyasha eyed her questioningly and shrugged.

"You read too much. But that does sound like a decent plan." He said. Kagome raised an eyebrow

and commented on his retort;

"I read too much? That may be true, but how do you infer that from what I just said?" she asked

confused.

"Well, that sounds a hell of a lot like something one of your books would advise. And at least your

willing to admit that you do read too much. Remember that you said it though, not I." he said, taking

a sip of water

"Uh-huh. And where did you find out what I read, pray tell?" she asked, folding her hands and

grinning.

"Sesshomaru. Believe it or not, im not as heartless as you think me to be. I DO go and talk with my

brother." he said, quieting himself with a slice of bacon. Sango smiled at the fact that they were

getting along so much better than when she had first arrived and quietly bowed out of the room. No

sooner had Sango left than the conversation quickly switched . Kagome sat up straighter and

sighed.

"Okay. You almost never eat with me. So obviously, there is something you want to discuss." She

said, setting her fork down quietly and turning to face him. He sighed and swallowed whatever it

was in his mouth, rolling his eyes.

"Alright. This is going to be terribly awkward, but I have to ask you something." he said, sounding

embarrassed. Kagome raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"So what is it?" she asked. Inuyasha sighed again, thinking about how to word it and finally

decided;

"Would you…I mean…Agh… you see, it's a tradition here at the castle to have a ball…a banquet

of sorts. But since the curse was placed here, we've not had one. However, because we have a

guest this time 'round, Sango insists we have one. it's a very formal thing…kind of idiotic, I know,

but I was wondering if maybe you would accompany me. To the Ball. On Sunday. Two days from

now. Ahh, screw it, I just sound like an idiot." He rambled, staring down at his plate and frowning.

"Um. Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, watching as the disheveled man looked up, a strange

expression in his eyes.

"I would like that. A lot." Kagome said, folding her hands in her lap and twiddling her thumbs.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, a bit shocked. Kagome looked up and laughed, causing Inuyasha to

smile.

"Yes really. Now don't look at me like that, your making me blush." She said, turning her attention

to her meal. The rest of the event, they ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Sunday rolled by quickly, And at six o clock, Sango and about five of the housemaids rushed

Kagome up to her bedchamber, where they began toiling away, making every attempt possible to

make Kagome look good. It took the breaking of three brushes, and the two hour ceremony of

finding the perfect gown before the three hour fiasco was over. By the time they were done,

Kagome could easily pass for royalty. Her hair was done up in a simple ponytail, the curls

cascading down the back of her neck. She wore a gorgeous gold dress, the sleeves falling to below

her shoulders and nearly met by gold elbow length gloves. (A/N: Okay, it's the dress from the

movie. HUZZAH!) the Women marveled in their work and nodded more than approvingly.

"Master Inuyasha will be speechless. Mark my words." One of them said. Kagome turned around

to face them, a look of skepticism on her face.

"Do I really look that good?" She asked, turning to the full body mirror in the corner. Her own

image nearly took her breath away as she gaped in disbelief.

"Yes. You really do look THAT good. Now go, He'll be expecting you at any moment." Sango

said, pushing her out of the room. Kagome progressed through the hallways and stopped when she

came to the front foyer, the grand staircase looming before her. She gripped the railing as if she

were afraid of falling into nothing and began to make her descent. About halfway down, she

spotted Inuyasha waiting at the bottom of the stairs, facing the opposite direction, his eyes focused

on the grand ballroom doors a few feet in front of him. He looked…remarkable. His long silver

mane was tied back into a simple low ponytail, held together by a dark blue ribbon, his outfit, a very

noble looking blue jacket, complete with tails, was complemented by a white shirt, loosely buttoned

at the top and black pants (A/N: again, outfit from the movieee!). Kagome smiled and felt her heart

skip a beat. Taking a few more steps, she stopped and cleared her throat. Inuyasha turned and

stood there, stunned, his mouth agape. She smiled and completed the descent, taking Inuyashas

hand in the process.

"You look…" He said, unable to find the right words. Kagome smiled and looked at him.

"As do you" she joked lightly, but not lying in the least at how her lack of words could not begin to

complement how he looked. They walked into the ballroom, which had been cleaned in an

amazingly short amount of time and Kagome looked around in awe as somewhere in the shadows, a

piano began to play a simple melody. Inuyasha took her hand and slid his other arm around her

waist, guiding her to the middle of the floor where they began their waltz.

_Tale as old as time_

_ True as it can be _

_Barely even friends_

_ Then somebody bends_

_ Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_ Small to say the least_

_ Both a little scared _

_Neither one prepared_

_ Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same_

_ Ever a surprise _

_Ever just as sure _

_Ever as before _

_As the sun will rise_

Kagome had quickly forgotten that there was in fact, nobody in the room but themselves and

whoever it was playing the piano. She felt Inuyasha tighten his grip just slightly around her waist and

she sighed in comfort. It was a surprise to her, of course, but she had never felt so comfortable.

Being in his arms…it felt right. Like she was supposed to be there all along, but never realized it

until now.

_Tale as old time_

_ Tune as old song_

_ Bittersweet and strange_

_ Finding you can change _

_Learning you were wrong_

Inuyasha smiled slightly and breathed in heavily, taking her scent, one he shant forget. He for this

moment in time, was glad that the demonic powers he received through the curse had strengthened

his sense of smell. Odd thing to think, of course…but it was an almost intoxicating scent for him.

This one moment gave him the hope that just maybe, this curse could be broken yet. But reality

soon set in as the song came to a close.

_Certain as the sun _

_Rising in the east _

_Tale as old as time _

_Song as old as rhyme_

_ Beauty and the Beast _

_Tale as old as time_

_ Song as old as rhyme_

_ Beauty and the Beast_

Parting, as all dancers should, Inuyasha held Kagomes hand firmly and bowed gracefully. She

grinned and blushed a crimson color, surprised slightly that when he straightened out, he still gripped

her hand. He bent down, as if to kiss her cheek, and breathed in her ear;

"follow me…" he pulled back slowly as he led her to the opposite end of the ballroom and through

a set of exquisite French doors that opened up to a large balcony which looked over the entire

kingdom. Ivy slunk its way round the pillars and walls gracefully as white orchids mingled with the

leaves, creating a very beautiful scene. Breathtaking more like, for as soon as Kagome stepped

through the doors, she could to nothing but gasp and stare in wonder. The Prince led her to a bench

laid into the stone wall and sat down, with her still and evermore at his side. However, something

was wrong…he looked saddened, distraught even.

"Kagome, you need to go." he said, his words breaking the comfortable silence. Her eyes grew

wide and she opened her mouth to speak, but was soon denied the opportunity as Inuyasha had

placed a clawed finger on her lips.

"Please…hear me out first." he croaked. She closed her mouth and nodded. He fixed his posture

and let go of her hands, placing them in her lap.

"you need to go. But believe me when I say that I wish you didn't. It just. We cant…have you here

anymore. The rose is close to losing its last petal…and I fear that with you here and all of us

changing so abruptly, you may get hurt. Also, you have failed to notice that you've been here a

good few weeks and your little town is most likely in a state of panic with you missing. So. You

need to go." He said, his voice no longer cracking, but cold, gruff…like always. Unfeeling and

apathetic.

"I…I don't care, really. I never knew anyone in the town outside of my fathers acquaintances and

the bookkeeper. And I swear I-"

"-NO YOU DON'T GET IT! Dammit Kagome, you're so fucking stubborn! I WANT YOU TO

LEAVE!!" he growled angrily. He didn't really, he wanted her to stay and he wanted to hold her

and tell her it was all a lie, that everything is fine. But that wasn't how he knew things would work.

"You…you do?" she asked meekly, knowing that she had heard him right…hell, half of the

kingdom probably heard him right…He raised an eyebrow, as if in disbelief, and frowned.

"Yes. I do. Why the hell do you think I YELLED IT !!! Damn…stubborn and stupid. JUST GO

will you! You are no longer welcome here. Your stupid horse is outside waiting. Now GO." He

spat, turning his gaze away. In act, it was to make her think he didn't care. In reality though. He

turned to hide the fact that everything he just said was a lie. And that the tears forming on the rims

of his eyes were readying themselves to spill over any second. Kagome fumed.

"But you don't understand! I l-"

"-No… I know you loathe me or whatever, and that its nigh impossible to ever love a beast. For

who could ever, really love a beast? Anyways, I grow tired of your presence, now go." he

concluded. His heart ripping to shreds as he watched her storm off. Minutes later, Inuyasha leaned

his head on his arms and watched over the balcony wall as Kagome rode her gallant horse into the

dark depths of the forest, lost forever to him. He sighed and let the remains of his tears flow, it was

a rare thing for the Prince to cry, so why waste them when he does?

"Didn't you read the tale, where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?" he sighed, talking as if

Kagome were still next to him, her cheeks rosy with the nights chilled air and her eyes glowing,

outshining the stars by a mile.

"Don't you know this tale? In which all I ever wanted I'll never have…

For who could ever learn to love a beast?"

* * *

**_Okay. That's chapter nine. And seriously, I teared up at this chapter…when I was writing_**

**_ it.. It was pretty sad because I had my eyes dilated, so not only do I have cat eyes now, but _**

**_I have BLOODSHOT cat eyes… LOL. Anywho.. Those words he said at the end; "Didn't _**

**_you read the tale? In which happily ever after was to kiss a frog? Didn't you read this tale, _**

**_in which all I ever wanted, I'll never have…for who could ever learn to love a beast?" _**

**_Those are ending lyrics from the song Beauty and the Beast by Nightwish. Its amazing _**

**_stuff right there, that song I think, is a freaking awesome and absolutely beautiful _**

**_adaptation of this tale, really if you have the chance take a listen. Its good. Anyways, I _**

**_suppose that is it for now. Chapter ten up soon! Until next time!_**

****

Ja!

Kirra


	11. X: Cold

Chapter X: Cold 

**(Disclaimer time!! Seeing as I am using a song in this... Okay, I don't own Crossfade or **

**Cold...the song I'm using. Okay den... hurr we goh.)**

* * *

Kagome blinked away the tears swelling in the bottom of her eyes again. Urging the horse 

to go faster, she broke through the trees by dawn and quietly strode through the back

roads of town until she approached her doorstep. Tethering Philippe to his pole, she threw a

bundle of hay towards him and sat down slowly, watching him feed hungrily. Kagome shook her

head.

"I don't know what I did wrong..." she whispered, resting her head on the wooden post to the

right of her. She sighed and sniffled, standing up quickly and wiping her hands on her skirt, she

began to remove to tack from her horse. A small shuffling sound came from the saddle bag and

Kagome stepped back in confusion. A small orange head poked its way out and soon immerged

the small child Shippo.

"Shippo!!" She cried in relief.

"What are you doing here? Does Sango know? Ohh, you'll get in trouble..." she said, pulling the

small boy from the bag and setting him down.

"Mama knows where I am, so does everyone else...don't worry. The Prince sent me to watch

over you, make sure you didn't get hurt." he mumbled, rubbing at his eye. Kagome frowned and

crossed her arms.

"A bit too late for that, I'd say..." she mumbled... mostly to herself. A small gleam of light coming

from Shippo's back caught her attention

.  
"Shippo, what have you got there?" she asked, pulling a small hand mirror from his backside,

where it was tucked into the folds of his shirt.

"Oh...Inuyasha asked me to give that to you...it lets you see whatever your heart wants...or

something like that...his description was very vague." he said, sounding far older than he looked.

Kagome gazed into the mirror...seeing nothing but her own reflection, face covered in dust and

streaked from tears._ I want to see Inuyasha..._ she thought sadly. Sure enough, the image in the

mirror blurred and a crystal clear image of The Prince appeared. He was hunched over in his

bedchamber, his back heaving up and down angrily, almost as if he was crying. He looked up

quickly, as if sensing something, and the small dog ears atop his head twitched nervously... _Can _

_he sense me?? _she wondered, watching as the image returned to nothing more than her

reflection.

* * *

Inuyasha looked around nervously, his demonic senses picking up on something that couldn't 

possibly be there...Kagome. He shrugged, thinking it was nothing more than his mind playing

tricks and went back to his previous state of sulking. He stared at the rose, whose pinkish glow

was diminishing quickly, a few small petals clinging to the stem for dear life. He frowned as one

of the more withered looking ones fell, landing silently on the table. Standing up in one fluid

motion, he kicked his chair to the side and stormed out of his room, running down to the darkest

corners of the castles walls, to have an overdue chat with his brother. He flung open the small

wooden door, not bothering to check if the sword was still or not, and slid to a halting stop in

front of the cell his brother confined himself to.

"Sesshomaru..." he said, attempting to regain a bit of composure, although it really was pointless.

"Inuyasha, long time no see." he said, a cold tone to his voice.

"Yea... I'm sorry about that, really. Listen, I need someone to talk to..." he pleaded, sliding to the

floor and placing his head on his knees.

"I know...what on earth possessed you to let her go? To Make her go, no less." he asked, staring

at his disgruntled brothers shadow sadly.

"I... I don't know. I thought that if she left, it was better that way. That if she were gone, things

would go back to the way that they were before, no strings or complications attached. But my

God, I was wrong." he sighed, shaking his head back and forth. Sesshomaru gawked

incredulously. "Better for whom? For you?? So you could go back to your old ways of Tyranny

and anger because you feel that everyone fears you and could never accept you?! You think it

better that we stay this form forever?! Me in this godforsaken sell, Sango transforming into a

monster when put under stress and her boy... young Shippo.. Cursed as a fox demon for

eternity!!? Have you no heart!? You think it better that we all suffer because your afraid that this

wonderful, beautiful, kind soul has walked into your life and may in fact love you because she

knows that appearance is nothing...shameful..." he scolded, shaking his head in disbelief.

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru looked utterly shocked.

"Yes...something like that. And your right, it is shameful...especially because I drove away the

only woman I have ever loved with all of my being, because I was too wrapped up in the beauty

pageant of it all. Pathetic right? I know." he said in a low, hushed voice. Sesshomaru smiled.

"You... my brother... so helpless...you've fallen quite far haven't you. Love is not a hole you can

easily crawl out of... You realize what you must do, right?" he asked softly, like he was talking to

a small child. Inuyasha looked up, eyes swelled and puffy. He nodded.

"Yea...I have to go get her back."

_Looking back at me _

_I see That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in _

_Things I cannot win You are the _

_antidote that gets me by _

_Something strong _

_Like a drug that gets me high_

Sesshomaru nodded and turned his attention to the sword, which was beginning to shake

violently.

"That must be my cue to go. I am sorry..." Inuyasha said, bowing out and leaving just as he heard

the sword mumble something about demonic blood and Sesshomaru growl in pain.

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way_

_I am I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way _

_I am I never meant to be so cold..._

_...To you I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light _

_You could see me stand on my own again _

_Cause now I can see _

_You were the antidote that got me by _

_Something strong like a drug that got me high..._

* * *

Kagome had woken with a start the next night, the sun down for near an hour now. She sensed 

something terrible was just beyond the horizon. She covered up Shippo and slunk out of the

back door, feeding Philippe before turning to the front and making her way into town. Things

were just as though she had never left. People called from street corners, people made their way

around, glancing here and there at items. However, something, she had soon realized was wrong.

The bookshop of which she had grown so fond of, was gone... burnt it would seem. She

frowned, a large lump swelling in her throat. She choked it down and kept walking, avoiding the

debris carefully. Everywhere around her suddenly grew quiet...people were staring...whispers

broke out and soon, somebody had enough gall to call out her name.

"K-Kagome? Is...is that really you?" Somebody asked. She nodded, a quizzical expression on

her face.

"Yes...it is! Hey Kagome!! Where've you been all this time! We 'ere thought you died or

summin!" One of them called, clapping her on the back like an old friend. She smiled, unsure of

what else she could do, never before had she gotten this much attention.

"Kagome? Kagome? Where is she?? Let Me THROUGH!" Kagome sighed...here it

comes...Naraku, barreling through people like twigs. He stopped at the mere sight of her and

burst into a large grin. He scooped her up into a hug and stroked the back of her hair. It was

senseless to fight, so she just hung there, emotionless and bored.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way _

_I am I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way_

_I am I never meant to be so cold_

"Ohh, Kagome...How I've missed you! Where in the name of Gods green earth have you been?

We've all been worried sick! Me especially." he added, hoping it would add a little gusto to his

not-so-gallant entrance.

"I...I've been away. Is it so hard to believe that I may actually find something better than this

place someday? That I may leave here?" She asked snippily. Her own voice scared her, it came

out cold and harsh, reminding her evermore of Inuyasha. Naraku eyed her in shock, like he'd just

seen a ghost.

"My...wherever you had traversed to, it has sure changed you." He reprimanded. He was right

though. She had changed. She had changed in the worst way possible; she fell in love, and now

she cant seem to find a way out of it. She didn't really think she wanted to though.

"Perhaps. But you must excuse me, I must be going." She said icily. Naraku frowned. He lunged

for her arm as she turned and knocked her bag out of her hands, sending the mirror thudding to

the ground. The crowd that had gathered gasped.

"Kagome... this is...You've been with that THING in the castle, haven't you?! He hurt you didn't

he...that damn beast! Thinking he can own everything! Look at her! She is obviously so

frightened by him that she's made herself a story to hide her true anguish!" Naraku cried, picking

up the mirror and waving it in the air.

"No! No that's not it! I-"

"-You needn't explain yourself! We all know what happened, no sense in hiding it, Dear

Kagome!" he bellowed. "Look at her... so afraid... lost... And just think! It was her first! But he'll

come back! He wont stop until every one of us is so scared that we're forced to live in worse

conditions than now!! Her first, of course.. but what now! Your children, ladies!? Or husbands??

Wives! People everywhere will be hurt and set to insanity like Kagome! Well, I'll tell you now, I

will not stand of it! Will you?!" he cried, an image of the Prince appeared on the screen. He

looked as though he had been crying. Kagome wanted to call to him, to hold him and tell him

everything, but that didn't seem like it was happening the way things were going with Narakus

pep rally. The crowed responded with a resounding 'NO' and Naraku grinned. Kagome

frowned, her inner Inuyasha taking over.

"THAT'S NOT IT!! He NEVER Hurt me! He would never hurt me... ever...you thick headed

pig...you've no idea what your talking about! Give me that mirror back now, it is not yours!" She

screamed, jumping up with all the force she could muster and snatching the mirror from Narakus

raised fist. Again, the crowd stood silent. "Oh, hasn't hurt you, 'as he? LOOK AT YOU!! He's

got you so demented that your not yourself! We need to SLAY this beast before things get out of

hand! DOWN WITH THE BEAST!!" He cried loudly, grabbing Kagome by the collar and

throwing her into a cellar a few feet from the town square. He glared at her angrily. "You have no

idea what you unleashed, do you wench?" he growled before slamming the door shut and locking

the deadbolt. Kagome sat up and stared as a small amount of light peeked through the cracks

between the wood. So this is what Sesshomaru must feel like. Oh, Inuyasha... Please be safe.

Kagome wiped her eyes, shuffling back against a wall. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing did,

really. So she let the tears fall.

* * *

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never really wanted you to see _

_The screwed up side of me that _

_I keep Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go _

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Inuyasha paced back and forth, pondering how he should go about the apology. It wasn't going

to be easy, he had basically tore her heart out. Sensing something was amiss, his silvered ears

began to twitch. Somebody was running up the hillside at an alarming pace. Inuyasha grinned,

something he hadn't done in a while. Miroku had come back, Just like Kagome said. At Least

somebody here would get a happy ending. But something was wrong. His speed wasn't just in a

rush to envelope the one he loved in a warm embrace... it was scared. He frowned, making his

way downstairs to meet him at the front doors. A good few minutes had passed before Miroku

pushed his way through the large oak doors. He panted heavily, looking up as the demon Prince

glared down at him ominously.

"Inuyasha! The-The townspeople...they're like...an angry mob...they're headed straight to the

castle...We've gotta do something..." he panted, completely out of breath. Inuyashas eyes grew

wide... something had to be done, for about five minutes away from the castle, he could hear

their angered screams and he could smell the burning torches. He felt that somehow, Kagome

had something to do with it.

* * *

_**Oookay, ending it here. Yes, yess...ohhh the cliffhangers. Muahaha. Anywho, next **_

_**chapter will be the second to last. Um, they should be up relatively soon seein' as im on **_

_**break now, so... until next time!**_

_**  
Ja!**_

_**  
Kirra**_


	12. XI: The Remedy

XI: The Remedy 

**_(I would put a disclaimer here, but how many people are going to look at this title and go "HEY!! That's a Jason Mraz song!! SCANDAL!!!!!"...yea, not many. But if you wanna count this as one, feel free...whatever tickles your fancy T.T) OH!!! And quick AU here, I am no longer doing a double space format unless it is for a Paragraph Break or text...so it might confuse you...tell me if this formatting works better than the other or no... im just tryin thing out here., the DS-ing just makes the formatting complicated and the reading portion frustrating --; so, yea. Okay, carry on._**

(LINE)

There was a small scuffling sound outside of the cellar. Kagome lifted her head up wearily and looked around. A small 'psst' came from the doors and a shadow fell over the cracks, blocking the little bit of light she was receiving.

"Kagome? You okay?" It was Shippo. Kagome smiled in spite of her current condition and nodded, making a small attempt to find her voice.

"Yes. I'm okay. Well...I'm alive and conscious if that's what your getting at. In regards to the 'okay' thing... not so much, thanks." She said blatantly. Shippo chuckled...curious for him to do such a thing at a time like this.

'Okay, hold a moment will you? And get as far away from the door as possible...please." he said, Kagome following the instructions and squeezing herself into a little nook far to the back of the cellar. Soon, Shippo moved and the light, though finite as it was, flooded the room. Even more so when a loud roar came ripping through the wooden doors, Shippo atop it. She wasn't sure how he had constructed such an instrument, but she didn't quite care at this moment. Shippo laughed jubilantly.

"That was fantastic..." he said, almost as if in a daze. He stood up and shook the dust off of his head and shoulders.

"Come on, Kagome! We HAVE to get to the castle." He said with an large exaggeration on 'have'. She nodded and stood up, scooping the small boy into her arms before bounding out of the now ruined cellar.

"Thank you...by the way." she said as she ran to the back of the town, near her house. Not bothering to tack Philippe, the two mounted quickly and sped off into the forest at an alarming speed, able to make it to the castle in a little over two hours. It would have been less were it not for the fact that somewhere in their travels, Philippe decided to buck and sent Shippo flying into a mud puddle a few yards away.

Upon arriving at the Castle Gates, they could see that they had gotten there a tad bit late. Fires spurted from random windows and smoke trailed out of others. The hillside surrounding was completely quite, figuring that the battle must be taking place inside. Kagome hopped of quickly and called to Shippo to find a safe place for Philippe and Him to hide, to stay safe. He obeyed willingly, not wanting to get caught up in all the raucous and scurried into a clearing just inside the forest, leading the horse along as he went. Kagome waited until she knew the boy was well hidden before she bolted for the castle, stumbling over rocks and roots, occasionally even over her own two feet. However, tripping and twisting her ankle was the least of her problems at that exact moment, she ran, needles of pain shooting up her leg, and stopped with a skid as she watched the scene unfold before her. Everything was in shambles. She could hear, somewhere from the castle, the crazed roar of the beast that controlled Sango and even the maniacal laughter of the cursed sword, permanently affixed to Sesshomaru's arm. Atop the roof, the least likely place for a battle to take place, two figures were darting along the platforms, one, she immediately recognized as Inuyasha, the other, being none other than Naraku. Kagome shook her head in disbelief and burst through the main entrance, frowning in disgust at the small puddles of blood here and there, and the unconscious townsfolk lying haphazardly on the staircases where only days ago had she walked down to meet the Prince for the ball. It all seemed like an eternity now, Like she was walking into her home after being away for a very long time. A fine layer of soot and debris covered everything, and the sharp clank of metal on metal, mingled with the shrill screams of housemaids echoed through the chambers.

Kagome hastily picked her way up the grand staircase, pausing momentarily to watch Salina, one of the kitchen maids, hit a townsperson on the head with a rather large frying pan. In any other situation, that probably would have been comedic, however, comedy was not something that should be present here. Not now at least. Kagome made a sharp turn and flew down the east corridor of the castle, speeding up more stairs until at last she came to the room where she stayed. She stood in front of the door and turned around, facing the hall adjacent her, knowing that, without fail, it would lead to Inuyashas bedroom, and the only possible way to get up to the roof.

The door was already opened, forced as it would seem, seeing as the frame was shattered and the door clung to the wall only by a metal hinge. The room was in complete disdain. Things were thrown everywhere, any object that would have otherwise been fine, was shattered into a million pieces. The balcony doors were also opened, the shredded curtains whipping furiously in the wind, which signaled a storm was forthcoming. Picking her way through the room, she noticed the rose, toppled over and on its side, still clung by just one petal, the pink glow was just a flicker now. Making her way to the balcony, she faced the wall and began climbing the ivy that snaked its way along the outer walls of the castle. After a good few minutes, she reached the top, hoisting herself up just as the resounding clank of swords echoed across the sky. Thunder rolled in the distance and Kagome hastened her pace, flinging herself behind a turret, where she could clearly see the two duking it out. Inuyasha had a long gash running from shoulder to forearm and his silver hair was plastered to the sides of his face. Naraku, as usual, looked perfectly composed, like this was nothing more than a Saturday evening stroll. However, it was clear that the tables could turn at any second and Inuyasha could gain the advantage, the demonic traits he had acquired strengthened in battle and it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was about to flip.

Then, his ears twitched, and Kagome knew right away that her presence was no longer hidden. Inuyasha shrugged Naraku away and dove behind the turret, staring Kagome straight in the face.

"Why did you come back!!" he cried, making a quick swipe at Naraku, who had thought he could take that chance to attack.

"I HAD TO!!" She yelled as a bolt of lightning crashed just a few acres away. He frowned, his small, pointed teeth gleaming fiercely.

"Stay Hidden..." he said seriously before standing up and running at Naraku full force. Kagome watched eagerly, as she was sure that Inuyasha most definitely had the advantage...but like she had thought, the tables could turn. In one swift, fluid moment, Naraku spun around and ran the first couple of inches of his sword straight into Inuyashas stomach. A painful howl pierced the night air and Kagome gasped, watching in horror and Naraku grinned and shouldered Inuyasha off the roof. Kagome screamed in a blind rage and dove out from her Safeway. She scooped up the sword that Inuyasha had dropped and with one quick motion, without a thought to weather it was right or not, she ran it straight through his back, watching coldly as he bellowed in anguish and fell to his knees, turning his head to the sky before he fell lifelessly off the roof.

* * *

Kagome ran out onto the castle grounds. The commotion had died down as soon as they watched their Prince fall. She shoved her way past Miroku and Sango, who were standing, not only exhausted, but terrified. Stumbling over the lifeless body of her pursuer, she fell to her knees and gripped Inuyashas shoulders firmly, Shaking them with whatever strength she had left.

"Please get up... please...its over now. Get up...come on..." she chided. No movement, but his eyes fluttered open, as if waking from a deep sleep.

"K-Kagome...your okay." he said, truly relieved. She nodded and blinked away the tears.

"But your not. Please don't die..." she whispered. "I need you..." Inuyashas red eyes scanned her face tiredly.

"Its funny. I went through all this trouble of trying to make you hate me...and in the end... I wound up the complete opposite." he said, his voice coming now in rasps. "Its strange how nothing seems to matter once you know that there's nothing left." he mumbled, placing a clammy hand on her cheek.  
"I love you...but...that...doesn't really matt-"

"No! I does matter! You idiot...don't die. I...I love you." Kagome cried, leaning her head on the mans shoulder. A fait glow began to rise from the room above them. Inuyashas eyes flew open and the entirety of the castle was surrounded in a blinding white light.  
_The curse is broken. At long last. Thank you, dear child, for setting them free. My spell would have consumed them fully were it not for you. _A small voice hummed angelically _You were able to show them that beauty is only skin deep. Savior, I commend you. You did something many others would not have dared try. Thank you. _It whispered once more, before the light began to fade and everything was quiet.

Day had broken quickly, the sun hanging in the sky lazily. Inuyasha groaned sleepily and sat up, looking around awkwardly. Kagome beamed ecstatically. The prince was normal once more. His once silver hair and small dog ears were no more, and in place, brown locks cascaded down his back. His eyes, once a frightening red, were now a soft brown, almost yellow color. He turned his attention to Kagome, battered and exhausted from the previous engagements and smiled genuinely.

"Kagome! You did it!" he gasped, hopping to his feet and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." he whispered, running his fingers through her tangled hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed contentedly. Kagome closed her eyes, blocking the suns bright rays from sight, relishing the moment that everything felt as it should. Normal. In a matter of seconds, cheers erupted throughout the castles corridors as bodies in hiding sprang from their places and recognized what had happened.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to see that her companions were running in their direction. Inuyasha reluctantly moved to stand next to her, his hand lacing with hers, as the once cursed running to greet them enthusiastically. Nothing had changed with Miroku and Sango...appearance wise that is. The two were noticeably better spirited and holding each other happily. Shippo...he was about as tall as Kagomes waist and smiled wickedly, much like young boys should. He hugged her tightly and mumbled a small thank you into her side, wiping his eyes of tears as soon as he moved away. Sango nodded and smiled jubilantly.

"Yes, thank you Kagome. You've saved us all." she sighed. Kagome nodded and sighed again... it seemed as if that was all she could do. It was all so surreal, becoming somewhat of a savior to all these people who looked at life as though it were worthless. To know that she saved them all with one single, simple emotion... it was...indescribable. Kagome averted her gaze for a moment to watch a slouched figure immerge from the castle. His long slivered mane fell to well below his waist and he walked with a small gait, his eyes obviously not accustomed to so much light. Kagome smiled, watching him turn and make his way to the rest of them. Upon reaching them, he pushed a long strand of hair out of his face and smiled exuberantly.

"Kagome. Thank you..." he choked, placing a hand on her shoulder quickly before turning to his brother.

"Looks like things are finally going to turn up around here, doesn't it? Good to see you brother" he said, clapping Inuyasha on the back. Inuyasha grinned and nodded happily.

"Likewise. Never thought I'd see you out of that cage again." he sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. Sesshomaru laughed lightly.

"Don't I know it. I was worried for a moment, if im not mistaken, the last petal was bound to fall sometime soon." he said, glancing at Kagome with a quick nod.

"Hate to break this sentimental moment..." Miroku interrupted,"But were all caked in blood and dirt...you Sesshomaru, my dear friend, smell like a horse barn...and the castle is in ruin. I think we have some work to do." he laughed, scrunching his nose to prove his point. Inuyasha laughed loudly and nodded.

"I hate to admit it...but he's right. Come on then..." he sighed with mock disappointment. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled lovingly.

"Ready? I fear that things will change the most for you..." he sighed in a low voice. She smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yes. As long as you're here, I think I'll be fine." she smiled. Inuyasha laughed.

"Good. Remember that... because I'm not going anywhere." he whispered, kissing the side of her head lightly before sliding his arm around her waist and leading her inside.

"Good." she sighed.

* * *

**_Aw! Okay, thats chapter 11!!! This was the second to last chapter. So chapter 12 will be the last. HOORAH!!! Anywho, I had fun with this chapter. Hope you liked it too. Until Next time!  
Ja!  
Kirra_**


	13. XII: And they all Lived

_**Ehh! Sorry for the long wait! Been terribly busy and whatnot. Anywho, LAST CHAPTER!!! Woot! It took me a while to figure out how exactly I wanted to finish this off; weather I wanted to, you know, end it like the movie, or give it a twist, like I love to do. I think I've got it down pretty well. So here we go, tell me what you think!**_

**_Quick Disclaimer here. Again, i own NOTHING...the very breif song i use is from Rigoletto. So... in the importal words of Inuyasha: "feh." hah! No deleting story now! cause i have a disclaiimmmerrr!! woo! Okay, anywho, on with the story!_**

XII: And they all lived...

"Good. Remember that... because I'm not going anywhere." he whispered, kissing the side of her head lightly before sliding his arm around her waist and leading her inside.  
"Good." she sighed.

* * *

Kagome walked down the corridor connecting the East Wing to the main hall. A few of the stained glass windows were broken, large pieces of glass laying randomly on the floor, and the front door was being held up solely by two large pieces of wood that fell from the ceiling and a few of the steps going to the foyer were cracked and broken, however, aside from those few things, the castle was mainly dusty and dirty after the attack, and very few things lay in disrepair. She stopped upon approaching a large door, Sesshomaru sat inside, hitting a few keys on the piano, then sighed and smiled.

"Hello, Kagome." He called, drawing her inside the room.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, slightly interested.

"Eh, the curse left us all with a few strange abilities. Now come, sit. We've not had a chance to properly talk." he said, clearing a chair for her. She smiled and accepted the offer.

"How was the funeral?" he asked.

"Eh, to be expected I suppose. The girls from the pub were most upset, mainly because nobody was there anymore to use cheeky pick-up lines on them anymore. And in general, everybody was shocked that their little quiet towns girl had enough gall to actually kill somebody. And I think the townspeople made it pretty clear that I'm not welcome anymore, but I think I can deal with that." she shrugged, leaning back in the chair a bit. Sesshomaru grinned and shook his head.

"You kill one person and automatically, you're shunned. I don't get that..." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and returning to the piano keys. Kagome sat in silence as he began to play a simple song that she knew from her childhood, her mother used to sing it to her before bed, saying that one day, something like this may happen to her. If only her mother could see how right she was. She closed her eyes and listened, recalling the words her mother used to sing.

_ I love the part,_

_ In fairy tales _

_That's very near the end _

_When all the kingdom cheers for their new queen_

She sighed and stood up, and began pacing around the room, running her fingers along small objects.

"Did Inuyasha say when he would return?" she called from the other end of the room. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not technically. He did, however, apologize for having to leave so soon after your wedding. And that he would make it up to you." he said, still playing softly. Kagome nodded.

"That's alright, I'm sure that he has a lot of catching up and explaining to do after being stuck here for so long. I'm just sad he has to miss Sango and Miroku's return. I'm sure they'll have enough memories to talk all of our ears off. Shame he gets to keep his." she laughed.

_And all is well _

_And all is good_

_ And every one belongs _

_Happily their ever-aftery_

Sesshomaru laughed and sighed.

"True, it is a bit unfair isn't it?" he said, playing along.

"However, he, all alone, has to sit in boring meets and greets for the next four days before coming home to his beautiful wife. Tell me how that is fair, I wonder." he said, pausing the song for a moment, then picking it back up to finish it.

_And when I answer my kingdom of dreams_

_ I face the promise of all I can be _

_Will they see me as _

_A heroine _

_Wont someone let me in _

_Wont someone let me in..._

"Your right, that isn't fair. And I'm sure they'll give him an equal talking to when he returns. Heaven forbid he not hear of their adventures." she said, sitting back down.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked

"Yes?" he said simply.

"Wha...oh, never mind...its silly. And rude, I think." she said, shaking her head.

"What? You can ask, I wont be offended."

"Its not you I'm worried about." she said sullenly.

"Its just...I wonder if he is truly happy. I mean, he must have gotten used to being alone, not having outsiders around, for so long. I have to wonder weather he is content with his new life. With me." she said, staring at her hands. Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed.

"Lady Kagome. Allow me to tell you a story, hmm?" he asked, turning from the piano. She nodded. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and began;  
"Once upon a time, there was a small village just outside of a large castle. The Village was content in not knowing anyone outside of it, and the castle residency felt the same. And for a while, they lived, if not happily, but content, all alone. Then one day, an orphaned girl from the small village became lost in the woods bordering her home when her horse escaped. When she found her horse, cowering under a tree for protection from the storm, she also found something much greater; and adventure that held the likes of which she had never known, apart from her storybooks she was so fond of. Realizing it was a fools journey to attempt to brave the woods again, she hastily made over to the castle doors, asking for shelter for but a night. It was in that night, her world was flipped upside-down. She learned of a curse the castle had been placed under, and of the king, who's cold heart and crude attitude towards people made him hard to like. And that was where the problem lay. For if the king could not find love before a rose, given to him by the enchantress who cast the spell, had lost its last petal, the castle and all its inhabitants would be cursed as such forever. The girl, I'll call her Beauty, soon became a hostage in the castle for her Knowledge, and was forced to remain there until somebody could find a way to break the spell. Sooner than anyone had expected, the girl, Beauty, became the key to breaking the curse, she had worked her way into the hearts of all with her kindness and love for life in general, and it would be no time at all before the king saw the glory in her ways. He did, after a while. But because of his fear that nobody could ever love a beast like him, he grew angry, and sent Beauty, who had fallen in love with him, away. For he had fallen in love with her too, but thought it stupid."

When the girl returned to the village, she had no choice but to tell of her time at the castle. The villagers however, took what she knew as a different way of living, as something horrible, and they set forth to destroy the castle, and the cursed souls inside. Locked inside her in her own cellar, Beauty soon found that a member of the castle had followed her, by order of the Beast. He freed Beauty of her binds and the two whisked off to the castle, where a horrible fight was engaging."

Upon arrival at the castle, which now lay in ruin, she found that her love, and the man who loved her, but she could never love, where battling on the rooftop. Whisking up there to support the Beast, she was received in worry by the Prince who was more concerned for her, than for himself. The village man soon took advantage of the Princes distraction, and stabbed him fatally. As the Beast went tumbling off the rooftop, Beauty, scared and hurt, took the dagger the prince had dropped, and ran it through the village mans chest, through his back. By the time she reached the Prince, he was on his deathbed, and not afraid to admit anymore that he had fallen in love with her. And as she cried for him and spoke of her love for him as well, the curse was broken, and the castle was saved. The Prince lived, taking his true and only love as his bride, and together they formed a new Kingdom, where nobody would have to live in fear." he concluded. "Now tell me Kagome, that you know the ending to all great stories...I'll leave you to finish this tale." he said with a small smile. She grinned and nodded.

"And they all lived...happily ever after. Oh, thank you Sesshomaru. I suppose you are right. didn't I tell you it was silly of me to ask??" she said, laughing. He joined in and nodded.

"Yes... I see that it was. However, I do make a good storyteller though, don't I?" he asked playfully.

"Oh yes. Why, you could do it as a profession, and people would come from far and wide to hear your wonderful tale of Beauty and the Beast."

_

* * *

_

_**That's it! I'm done!! YAY!! Ohh, I was proud of how this ended. I really am. I thought I ended it quite nicely, if I do say so myself. But what do you think?? Review and gimme your feedback! I love to hear what you have to say! thank you all for sticking with me and dealing with teh horribly long wait when i was sick! I appreciate all your posistive feedback! So, until we meet again!  
Ja!  
Kirra**_


End file.
